In Good Company
by lilBlondi
Summary: This is the sequel to Lurking in the Shadows. What are Zuko's intentions in meeting up with Katara again? Why does she keep coming back? Certainly not for the pleasant conversation...
1. Setting Camp

**NOTICE: **"In Good Company" is the sequal to the story "Lurking in the Shadows". Please read the origional first so you understand what's going on! --Lynnia

Well here it is! The promised sequal! I'm really excited to see this story going as far as it has and to see ti extended into a sequal! Thanks to everyone who supported the first part of this story and I hope you come back for this one!

* * *

In Good Company

Chapter 1: Setting Camp

The breeze flew along in the chill morning air, giving Katara even more reason to pull her cloak tighter around her. The last few days had been near to un-bearably cold for the time of year and she'd taken to wearing it most of the time, especially when they were flying. _I hope the weather gets better soon,_ she prayed silently.

Sokka looked over from his position at the back of Appa's saddle and smirked. He wasn't wearing any more than usual, still sleeve-less and without any extra over-shirt. She could see that he had platypus-duck bumps all over his arms from the last shift in wind but he didn't show any signs of it bothering him.

"It's only a little cold, Katara. _Real_ men don't make a fuss over a little breeze." He made a point of it by flexing his muscles and lying back with his arms behind his head. Katara snorted at his childish behavior. Sokka was always such a show-off.

"Well then, I suppose it's good that I'm not a man." Before Sokka had the chance to retort, Aang's head popped up from below the saddle.

"Appa's getting tired, I think we should land for today," he pointed out politely.

"Aang," Sokka reasoned, "it's not even midday yet," he observed, gesturing at the sun. "We should get more ground covered before we stop."

"But Sokka, we've been flying all night. We've not landed since yesterday." Katara argued. Sokka looked between them and hung his head in resignation.

"Alright, alright, just don't come crying to me when we've got a bunch of crazy firebenders making camp next to us." Katara grinned. Two on one always got her and Aang what they wanted. Besides, she could tell Sokka was just as eager as them to get out of the cool air that came with flying in the clouds.

Not but and hour later they were on dry land unpacking their things. They'd found a nice spot along a small river at the edge of a forest. Somehow it reminded her of another place they'd stopped before. Thinking about it suddenly made her remember Zuko. She ignored it and decided to finish setting up camp before worrying about him. The bedrolls were soon unpacked and all of the bags were laid out. They hadn't seen the fire-navy since the incident five days ago at the caves. Although they did see a little trouble in their visit to Omashu, Sokka had pronounced the area Fire Nation-free after a check of the nearby area and permitted Katara to start a fire. No, that was wrong; he'd _ordered_ her to start the fire while _he_ was out hunting for food.

Katara sighed and began to start a fire. How convenient it would be to have a firebender who could just light it in seconds. With the fire safely lit and firebender free, Katara wandered over to her pack and pulled out a familiar note. She read it once more and wondered where the one who wrote it was. He'd implied that he was still following them, and she didn't doubt that for a second, but she hadn't seen him or heard word of him since their detour through the cursed labyrinth. With them flying like they did there was little chance of him catching up with them again, especially if he really didn't have his ships like he said. She heaved another sigh and returned it to her pack, thankful that the boys gave her enough privacy to not go looking through her things. There would be trouble if either one had found it.

Aang looked over from unsaddling Appa with a worried glance. "Is everything okay, Katara?" He asked. Katara rewarded his kindness with a genuine smile.

"Of course, Aang." She replied. A thought struck her. "Aang, we need some food for Appa, do you think you could help me gather some branches?" Aang nodded happily and finished his work.

Katara hollered up into the trees. "Aang, I think we have enough! Besides we'd better get back before Sokka does or he'll not be happy to find his knife missing!" Aang hollered in agreement and crashed to the ground from the nearest treetop.

"You can see _everything_ from up there," he informed her happily. Katara smiled and gathered up half of the dead branches that they'd collected while Aang bundled the rest in his arms after tucking Sokka's knife safely into his belt. Being the Avatar, Aang was strongly in synch with nature and had insisted that they only cut branches that were weak and dying so that it wouldn't hurt the tree. They also found a good many of them already on the ground, these finds made the young airbender the happiest.

Upon the return to camp, Katara was glad to see that Sokka was still gone and returned his knife with a giggle. He'd carelessly left it behind when he left to hunt or had just been arrogant enough to take only his boomerang since Katara noticed that his machete was also in his bag. Truly, Katara thought it could be either and chuckled to herself. _What a bonehead. _

An hour later Sokka returned with a possum-chicken in hand and his gathering pack was stuffed with an assortment of wild fruits. Katara and Aang wandered down to the riverside while Sokka skinned and cooked the animal; neither of them had ever had the stomach to watch. The two spent a couple minutes splashing in the water while Sokka prepared the food and came back running when he called them. Aang dug into the bag of fruits while Katara did the same and nibbled on a small portion of meat. Sokka didn't touch the fruit.

With full stomachs, Katara and Aang ventured back to the river for a waterbending lesson and left Sokka to feed Appa.

"We haven't seen much of the Fire Navy for a while now," Katara commented while letting the water flow in a gentle circle between her and her pupil. They often preformed this same exercise before moving on to anything new, it was calming and allowed both of them to relax. "Aren't you a little worried? Most of the time we can't shake them." Aang thought it over for a minute.

"Well, it is a little unusual but it doesn't bother me. We might as well enjoy it and let come what may." Katara nodded. That was so like Aang, willing to accept the unchangeable. After a short lesson the sun began to set and the two returned to the camp to find Sokka polishing his boomerang, nothing out of the ordinary. Appa was lying on his back making a strange sound that might have been the equivalent of purring and Momo was pillaging the remains of the fruit from Sokka's bag. Not long after the fire was put out and the three companions were sleeping soundly.

Katara slept dreamlessly in the cool evening air and turned quietly in her sleep. Somewhere in the middle of the night she awoke with a start. She wasn't sure what the cause was. She hadn't been dreaming but something had awoken her. There was a strange feeling in the air. It was like feeling liquid tension filling her lungs. Not quite uneasy but it felt almost tangible. It was familiar.

Suddenly she looked to her hand. In it was something she hadn't remembered falling asleep with. It was a small piece of parchment. Without looking, she knew who it was from. She hesitated to open it. Taking a deep breath, she unrolled it anyway. It only contained three words.

_by the river_

_

* * *

_

_Oooh_! Exciting, right? I know that _I'm_ excited! I'm happy to say that I think this chapter is pretty in character for everyone! I'm happy with the way it's started out and I hope it's a sign that it will be able to fill the shoes of the first part with over 1600 hits and 30 reviews! Thanks to everyone, I'll have more to say at the end of next chapter when I've caught the flow. Oh! By the way, I am _aware_ that the title is the same as the title of the last chapter of "Lurking In the Shadows" I just think it's going to fit this one well!

--Lynnia


	2. Ulterior Motives

Okay, truth be told, I wasn't planning on submitting this until tomorrow. See this is rare, normally I don't have things done early. Actually, I had this finished yesterday... XD. I wanted to squeeze every last review and hit out of chapter one that I could and it seems that the flow has dribbled to a halt so I'm going on and sending it through today. I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm not entirely sure where this is going yet but bear with me! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 2: Ulterior Motives

Katara was unsure of whether or not it was safe to go. She glanced at Aang and Sokka who were safely sleeping and muttering incoherently. Katara decided to go alone. She couldn't risk waking up Aang or Sokka to tell them she was leaving; they'd insist upon knowing where she was going. She'd be back before they awoke. There was no way she _couldn't _go either. Her conscience wouldn't let her make herself out to be a weakling. He would just make fun of her for it later. Besides, he'd already proved that he wasn't interested in hurting her. He just wanted Aang.

As she walked, Katara thought more about it. That was probably why he was here anyways, hoping that she'd lead him to Aang. _But...he must have already seen Aang! He had to have given that paper to me himself and there's no way he could miss Aang and Sokka nearby…_ She snorted indignantly. What kind of messed up ulterior motives did this guy have? Just in case though, she took a round-a-bout way to the river.

It was an extremely vague direction: "by the river". It was a long river and he could be anywhere but she decided to start at the spot where she and Aang had practiced waterbending earlier that day.

When she got there she looked around nervously. Knowing that he could suddenly come up behind her made her extremely uneasy.

"Sleep well?" The familiar voice asked sarcastically. She whirled around; he _had_ come from behind her. Standing where he was he almost blended into the trees in his deep green Earth Kingdom garb. "Jumpy as usual," he commented dryly.

"And you're just as annoying as ever. Not that I expected any different." Katara retorted calmly, crossing her arms for effect. "What do you want with me, exactly? I'll have you know I'm not going to let you near Aang."

Zuko smirked. "For starters, I already saw the Avatar."

"I figured as much. So why are you still here? I thought you were all about capturing Aang."

"He's really not much of any use to me anymore."

"So you're still following us because…?" She let the question hang in the air. Why _was_ he here if he didn't want Aang anymore? And why had he changed his mind so quickly. For the longest time he'd been on their tail constantly and now he didn't care?

Zuko mulled it over. He didn't come here to go gushing out his past to her and so he subconsciously reverted to clam mode. He _hmph_ed.

"I really don't think that's any of your business." Katara felt like screaming. How was this _not_ her business? His attitude was unbelievable at times and she briefly wondered if he'd been brought up by people or animals with his manners. Instead of lashing out, which would have been a bad move, she closed her eyes, counted silently to ten, and took a deep breath to calm herself. As an added measure she reminded herself that Zuko was the _last_ person she wanted to be pushing the envelope with.

"Right…and so the original question was: what do you want with _me_?"

"What, are you interrogating me?"

"And if I am?"

"Well…" Zuko considered it. "I guess I'd have to kill you. I don't really enjoy being questioned."

Katara scoffed. This sounded familiar. "Somehow I think we've been over this before," she reminded him.

Zuko grunted in response and something in the water caught his attention. He briefly wondered why it was considered a river on the map. It was more like a stream, only coming to his knees at its highest point in the middle.

Katara noticed him looking away and took her chance. Before Zuko could have even thought of retaliating, a tendril of water had caught him by the ankle and had tossed him into the shallows of the stream, just a few feet to the side of the girl. He started to stand up but she blocked his way and stood over him. She smirked. Now she understood why he liked messing with people so much. It was a nice feeling to know you were in control of a situation. She took a threatening stance and let a bit of water grip his neck just to see if he'd squirm.

"I wouldn't get too comfy if I were you," she teased. "I think you've forgotten that you're talking to a fellow warrior. I could kill you too. Ah, yes, which reminds me, you picked an awfully odd time for a rendezvous. I seem to remember you telling me something interesting back at the North Pole. I think it was something like: 'I rise with the sun and you rise with the moon.'" She pointed to the moon for effect. "It's a full moon tonight."

Zuko relaxed. Even though he was in a deadly situation he was fairly sure she didn't intend to hurt him. After all, he was almost positive that she'd never killed anyone before either. "While that's true, would you rather have the Avatar and you're brother here?" He pointed out.

"I see what you mean…" Zuko felt the grip around his neck relax just a bit. She wasn't paying attention. Suddenly he looked down at his foot; it was only a few inches from one of her legs. He smirked and knocked her legs from under her in one swift motion.

Katara fell into the stream on her back and lay still for a moment. _That was humiliating_. Control: gone. Zuko stood up and shook himself off. He did _not_ enjoy being wet. Sneaking around underwater at the North Pole had not only worn him out but had put him in a very foul mood at the time. He looked back at Katara who was just laying in the water glaring at him.

"Have I ever mentioned that I _really_ don't like you?" She growled.

"Yes." With that he looked down and offered her a hand. She just stared at it.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No," he assured her. "I may be just a firebender to _your_ people but I'm a prince to mine and unlike you, I _do_ have manners."

She gave the cheesiest smile she could muster and took his hand. Again, he'd let his guard down. Katara determined that he was just a slow learner. She tugged as his arm and watched him fall face first into the water beside her. Steam started to rise off of the water where his hands were and so she quickly got out of the water. Once he'd sat up she began to wring out her hair and bend the water off of her clothes. "Manners my _foot_," she scoffed rudely. _That aught to show him._

Once he'd climbed out and dried himself off as much as possible without Katara's help he gave her a glance.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I think I'd better get back to camp and get a little bit of sleep," she thought aloud. Zuko nodded, obviously tired as well. After all, he didn't have a flying bison as far as Katara knew, which meant that he'd been walking or riding all the way here and was probably more tired than she was.

"Come back tomorrow night," he insisted over a yawn.

"Well, fine. It's a deal if you can give me one reason why I would _want_ to." Zuko thought about it.

"I have something that I think you'd be interested in." He remarked shiftily.

"Fair enough," Katara agreed. Having nothing else to say she turned her back on him and began making her way back to camp. She was pretty sure that Zuko wasn't interested in following her but she still took the long way back just to throw him off. It made her feel safer in any case. He may have proved that he wasn't dangerous in present state but he was still a firebender and was still not worth her trust.

Once she got back to camp she was glad to see that the boys were still asleep and tucked into their bedrolls. She climbed into her own sleeping bag and went to sleep just as the first rays of sunlight hit the horizon.

Man, that wasn't a cliffhanger at all...normally I kill people with cliffies but there's just no suspence to this part just sort of "hmmm, I wonder?". Anyways...

Alright, you know the drill: But before we get to it Im' just going to say that from now on I'm responding to all reviews instead of listing people who revied, it takes less room. Sorry, I'm stingy on space.

**Special Thanks:**

Chipi Chipi: Well you didn't actually leave a review...and you probably won't ever see this...I just wanted to say thanks for pointing out that my fic wasin the Spanish section for about an hour after I first submitted it...oops. XD

Peace Loving Hippie and Wings: Yes, cliffies areevil but you got off easy this time. No cliffies here. Don't sit on the edge of your seat! It probably hurts!

Impashence: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you're excited!

Rashaka: Yes...I'm a horrible tease. But it's worth it in the end, right? Right? Okay, that's a lie. I'm just evil.

Rebirth of the Phoenix: So here's more for you! Glad you like the cliffies! You're always so sweet, thank you!

Spastic Impulses: Gah! Magic with words? XD That is truely a high compliment, thank you! Yes, master, your wish is my command, I shall keep writing.

Alright...so that wasn't shorter...sue me. No really, go ahead, you won't gain a thing I tell you. Not a thing.

--Much love from Lynnia!


	3. Grounded

Wow, so I don't have much to say about this chapter. It's a bit longer than usual so get comfy and get yourself some popcorn and soda 'cause you'll need 'em when the dehydration strikes. Anyway, I'll just say that when I began writing this I had _no_ idea what Zuko would have for Katara…it worked itself out though. Y'know? Sometimes you just have to let the story write itself…with a little guidance…anyways, I'll stop and let you read.

* * *

Chapter 3: Grounded

The next morning Katara woke up to the sun shining relentlessly through the trees. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with a hefty yawn. Looking around, she didn't see either of the boys until she heard Aang's voice nearby.

"It's okay, boy, we'll figure out what's wrong with you." Katara got out of her bedroll and tied it up before stumbling around to the other side of Appa to find Aang stroking the Bison's fur and offering soothing word to the animal. Appa let out a loud groan and rolled away from Aang and onto his stomach, all six arms splayed out pathetically. "Oh, good morning, Katara." Aang said gloomily, finally setting eyes on his waterbending teacher.

"Aang," Katara began, stepping around Appa's wayward limbs. "What's wrong?" Aang gave Appa a worried glance and sighed.

"I don't know. He just keeps moaning and he won't get up." The airbender explained.

"Did he eat something he shouldn't have?" Katara suggested. She vaugly remembered a time long ago at the South Pole when Sokka had eaten rotten blubbered seal jerkey. He was rolling around in his bed and moaning for days about how badly his stomach hurt. Gran Gran had called it food poisoning.

"I didn't feed him anything…unless?" Aang reasoned quietly.

"Unless what?" Katara prompted eagerly.

"Unless Sokka fed him something. Sokka's out hunting right now though. He ate the whole possum chicken himself last night so he's gone out looking for a nest—something about how good possum chicken eggs tasted..."

"Okay, I suppose we can't do anything right now then. Until he gets back…do we have any buckets?" She wondered aloud. Aang shook his head and replied that he didn't think they did. "Hmm, well I suppose we can manage without. Follow me. We're going to the river." Aang did as he was told and followed at her heels all the way to the bank of the river.

Once there Katara took off her outer robes so she was left in just her undershirt and leg-bands. Aang followed her example and tossed aside his shirt and shoulder cloak. Katara nodded in approval. "Time for a waterbending lesson." Aang listened patiently while Katara explained how they were going to expand on the move that he already knew that she'd first taught him called "streaming the water". She told him they were going to have to hold the water together all the way back to the camp.

"Okay, it's going to take a lot of concentration, don't worry if you lose most of your water by the time we get there, it'll take some patience." Aang nodded. So the waterbending master and her pupil both gathered as much water as they could and began waking back to camp. By the time they arrived Aang's ball of water had managed to dwindle down to just smaller than the size of his head while Katara's was still about half of her own height.

"Open up, Appa!" Katara called to the fuzzy monster. He complied and let his jaw hang open, still lying on his back. Both benders dumped their load of water into the beast's mouth and began heading back to the riverside.

They repeated the process several more times before Appa had his fill and went back once more to retrieve their clothes that they'd left behind. By the time they were back at camp for the final time it was midday and Sokka was not yet back. They waited around impatiently and he finally returned with the tail of a possum chicken hanging out of his pack and several speckled eggs cradled in his arms.

"Mmm—yes. We are gonna eat _good_ today. I can smell it cooking now." Sokka stalked past his two companions muttering other incoherent phrases regarding his food while taking no notice of them whatsoever. Katara shook her head, how could anyone consider this idiot a man in their tribe—rites of passage or not.

"Uh, Sokka?" Aang interrupted. Sokka responded with a disgruntled "huh?" and gave Aang no more than a glace to show that his attention was had. "Sokka, did you feed Appa anything yesterday while Katara and I were at the river?"

"Mm hm," Sokka responded. "A couple of berries and such." Aang looked horrified.

"Not berries!" he exclaimed incredulously. "Appa's stomach can't handle berries!" Sokka looked vaugly ashamed for a split second but then he returned to his former state of reverie over his food.

"This isn't good," Aang murmured, talking more to himself than to Sokka or Katara. "Appa has _eight_ stomachs! It could take up to a week to get even a couple berries out of his system!"

Sokka was now paying a small bit of attention and offered a reply in the midst of his furious rubbing of two sticks in a pathetic attempt to start a fire. "We could always walk." Katara was about to point out that Appa couldn't fly, let alone walk, but Aang beat her to it.

"No offence or anything, Sokka, but don't you remember the last time you suggested we walk?" Suddenly a look of horror came over Sokka's face. All at once the memories of Katara and Aang's jibes came back to him alongside the images of the fire nation camp and the freedom fighter, Jet.

"It was an idea," he muttered dejectedly. Meanwhile, Momo was scuttling around Sokka's workspace, mocking Sokka's movements with his own pair of twigs.

"Well, Aang suggested, I suppose we'll just have to stay here for a little while. Like you were saying yesterday Katara, we haven't seen the Fire Nation for a while so we should be alright. I'll go scout the area just incase though."

"No!" Sokka yelled from his spot in the clearing.

"I know Sokka, I don't like the idea of being here any longer than necessary either but we don't have a choice." Aang pointed out reasonably.

"The lemur lit a fire!" Sokka wailed. Sure enough, Momo was sitting beside Sokka with two twigs alight in his paws. Angrily, Sokka snatched them and tossed them into the makeshift fire pit that he'd created.

"Hey, you're pretty good at that, Momo!" Aang praised and patted the lemur on the head before grabbing his glider and flying out of camp.

Katara informed Sokka that she was going to sit by the river and made her way away from camp. She took a spot underneath the tree that Zuko had been standing at the night before and looked up into the branches. He had to be making camp nearby…but where? What could he possibly have that she would want? Obviously he was delusional; he couldn't have anything that she wanted enough to give into bribery for. It was clear enough that he'd want something in return…but what of that too? She didn't think she had anything _he _wanted either. Clearly, she'd have to wait until the middle of the night to find out. "Perhaps in return I can restore something you've lost." The words flew through her mind. She wasn't sure what had triggered them and instinctively she touched the pendant around her neck, just to be sure it was there. Suddenly she was very aware of all the sounds around her. She flinched at every twig that snapped and each bird that flew overhead. When she realized that this time alone was no longer enjoyable due to her abnormal paranoia, she stood and dusted herself off to head back to camp.

Reaching the clearing in the woods, she was greeted with the warm smell of cooked eggs and meat. After a good lunch Aang returned. He didn't touch the food Sokka had made, being a vegetarian, and instead feasted on a couple apples from his pack that he'd collected during the afternoon. By the time they were all finished the sun was sinking fast. There was still plenty of light and the sun hadn't turned orange yet but they were a good halfway between midday and sunset.

Night was soon to fall and Aang gave Appa another reassuring talk before helping Katara and Sokka set up the tents. They hadn't planned on spending so much time here and so had not made full camp the previous night. Long after nightfall Katara crawled into her own tent while Aang and a disgruntled Sokka clambered into the other.

Katara didn't sleep a bit that night. She waited until she could safely hear Sokka's snoring coming from the other tent to slip on her day clothes and climb out of her tent. Wide awake, she made her way to the same spot that she'd met Zuko the night before and waited, making sure that her back was to the river so she could see on all sides. She didn't like the idea of being snuck up on again.

"You look even more skittish tonight than last night, if possible." This time he came from her left. She gave a silent sigh of relief. The hard part was over. She could deal with his attitude most of the time but not knowing where he was or when he'd show up scared her just a little bit. She didn't reply to his comment.

She briefly noticed that he was wearing something different than he had the night before. Instead of the baggy shirt and loose pants that were normally worn for training he was in an outfit slightly resembling Sokka's with an Earth Kingdom twist to it. It reminded her how badly she needed to wash her own clothes.

"You said you had something for me." She reminded him impatiently. At first she'd considered not coming but curiosity had gotten the better of her and she'd decided to show up.

"Not _for_ you. I said you may be interested." He pointed out. Again, he had control of the situation and it bothered Katara. He wasn't going to make this easy at all.

"Well neither of us will know unless you tell me what it is." She insisted sharply. She hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before and was in no mood for his games. If only she could get her hands around that neck of his…"Save the attitude and just get it over with."

"Women are meant to be seen, not heard, _Katara_. You really shouldn't be so pushy." She scowled. Why had she made the mistake of telling him her name in that blasted cave? At the moment she almost would have preferred "water tribe peasant" to her given name. It would give her an easier excuse to get mad at him.

Katara scoffed. "That's nice, but I'm not a woman, I'm a warrior. I think I gave you a fair demonstration last night, didn't I? What's your point?" Zuko inwardly winced. She could think fast enough to keep up with him, he'd give her that much, but it wouldn't be enough.

"My point is that this is _my_ game now so don't get cocky. If you want what I've got you have to play by the rules." With that being said he pulled something out from the back of his belt and tossed it to her. Casually, he took up his favorite pose against a tree.

Katara unrolled the scroll that he'd given her and peered at the markings. "A waterbending scroll…" she gasped. Her face lit up as she skimmed over some of the diagrams. The things shown were such that she'd never seen before. They were all highly complex and would take a lot of work to achieve but with a little practice…

"How do you know I'm not going to run off with this and leave you in the dust?" She asked bluntly, suddenly returning from her trance as she rolled the scroll back up.

"Well…" Zuko considered it. "First off: you wouldn't get far with it; I've got longer legs than you do. Secondly…I know where you're camped so it wouldn't be much of a chore to track you down." He reminded her.

"Where did you get this…?" Katara half whispered, fighting the urge to pull it open again.

"I didn't steal it if that's what you mean," he assured her.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Depends, what's it worth to you?" Zuko asked, crossing his arms.

"Hah, somehow this all seems a little familiar. Maybe I'll just tie you to that tree and we can barter for it. What do you say, your highness?" Katara teased. It wasn't the same scroll from a few months ago but the scenario was awfully familiar.

"Somehow I'm not inclined," Zuko retorted. Now she was just mocking him.

"Or maybe you'd like a kiss?" She was kidding but the mention still caused unwanted color to adorn her face. She was just glad that it was dark out.

The prince coughed into his hand and made a funny noise that sounded a lot like laughter to Katara before regaining composure. "Not quite what I had in mind either."

He was about to give her a sharp-tongued reply in addition when his body suddenly remembered the basic necessities of life and caused his stomach to let out and unbecoming groan.

"Ah, I see how it is." Katara taunted triumphantly. "You're been traveling for days and you have no food, am I right?" Zuko scowled in reply. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." She tossed him the scroll back absently. "You can have this for now, stay right there; I'll be back." Bewildered Zuko took the scroll back and watched her run back into the woods.

Normally, the walk to the camp took her five minutes but Katara ran the whole way and made it there and back in the same amount of time. Once she returned she stopped to catch her breath. Finally ready, she pulled a small satchel from behind her back and waved it in his face. She was now close enough that if she wanted to she could reach out and touch him, though she had no inclination to do so.

"Well, what is it?" He asked impatiently. He wished that he'd just reach out and snatch it from her because he could almost smell it but…

"Food." She replied simply and pulled it back behind her. "Pampered princes shouldn't be wandering around in the woods all alone. You probably can't hunt for yourself either, can you?"

Zuko chose to ignore the first and last comment that she'd made. "What makes you think I'm alone?" He countered.

"I'm not sure. Though something tells me that your—uncle, wasn't it?—would have the food issue covered if he were with you." Katara paused and suddenly remembered how Zuko had called Sokka a "fool" back at the caves. "It's sure good that we have Sokka, my brother, with us. He's a great hunter and he knows which plants are safe to eat." The whole think sunk into Zuko like a knife. When they'd first set out alone Zuko had only managed to catch a fish about the size of his little finger and his uncle had nearly gotten himself killed with his plant identification skills. Neither were things that he'd learned at home. Nobody had expected him to end up in this kind of situation.

"So, what do you say?"

"Well I'd say that things like these usually sell for a lot more than a couple meals…" Zuko began before his stomach rudely interrupted again. A feeling in his face arose that he'd scarcely felt before. It felt a lot like that time his sister had pushed him into the pond on top of her friend Mai.

"Look, don't deny it. You're hungry and anyone could tell that you want it. Your eyes are bulging out of your head." Katara observed matter-of-factly. Zuko imagined that his face looked like Uncle Iroh's did at the mention of roast duck and quickly re-arranged his face into a fitting scowl.

Katara could barely keep herself from giggling. His face was one of the funniest things she'd seen in a long time. She could easily tell that he was inwardly battling over the choice. It went from a glazed look of hunger to a deep scowl—he was trying to be tough—to a look of pain. So it _had_ been a while since he'd eaten. She pulled the satchel out and slung the strap over his neck so the pouch dangled down in front of him.

"Come on, don't fight it, just hand the scroll over."

Zuko looked at the small roll of parchment that was in his hand. Slowly he let his death grip on it die. What was it worth to him anyway? It had gotten him what could last a good few days and what other use did he have for it? Mechanically he let it drop to the ground and turned his back on Katara. "It's yours."

* * *

Oh gee, this was a monster to write. I don't even know _why_! It was just hard! But anyways, I'm rather fond of this ending. It's not really an OMG cliffie and it's not just ladida either, it's kinda just in between. I subconsciously use endings like this all the time in my writing…it's kinda odd. Anyways, I'll just say that back to the issue of this being my LEAST favorite chapter to write, I had to put "Are You Gonna Be My Girl"—Jet and "Highway to Hell"—ACDC on repeat. It took me two days to write. Plus my server has been down since I finished it so it's about 48 hours cold already. Oh well, that's life! 

Oh gosh! Before I forget, I'm going to be transcontinental for 14 day, starting on the 11th (that means I'm coming back the 25th) so don't expect any updates until around (and I said _around_) the 27th. So sorry! I hate having to go all hiatus on you! I just wanted you to know that I'm not abandoning you. Far from it! Be back soon!

**Reviews:**

Rebrith of the Phoenix: Oh yes, you know I love snarky Zuko! Yes, what is he up to? Even I don't know... scratches head

FirebenderKitty: Yay! I'm glad you like it! I was afraid it wouldn't be as popular as the first but it's doing well!

PeaceLovingHippie and Wings: Oh yes, I hate it when people just stop updating! Forgive me for leaving for two weeks! It'll be over soon! Oh, and sorry about yuor blisters! I'll try to make it not as good from now on, haha!

Viki So: Yes, glad you like it! I was reading your story "Till Death Do Us Part" (I think that's right...) and noticed that you use "blithe" a lot. It's a fun word! Blithe Blithe Blithe

SpasticImpulses: Yes, onto number four now!

Rashaka: Oh my...such a beefy review...I can't really respond to the whole thing but I will say that if you go back and look that I made some changes to chapter two based on what you said. I think you wre right about it.

yourmaster: wow, thanks for two reviews! I know, people always tell me that they hate me and my mean cliffies...I'll make it up to you somehow!


	4. A Lesson in Tree Climbing

Yay! I'm back at last and let me tell you I had a GREAT time! I missed home though and so I'm glad to be here. As it turned out, I didn't get back until the 26th because of an issue with our plane. The plan was to get a flight from Munich (In Germany) to D.C. and then get a connection to home but that didn't work out...we ended up spending the night at a hotel in the airport complex and got a flight to Chicago. Man, jet-lag sucks! I got up at 4:30 yesterday and couldn't go back to sleep! Anyway, enough of that! Sorry this chapter is so short. There's not much too it but I'm rather fond of it, it kind of shows things moving along. You'll have to read to see what I mean though!

* * *

Chapter 4: A Lesson In Tree Climbing 

Katara opened the scroll again, knowing that it safely belonged to her now. After all, it had been a fair trade. As she was scanning through the images on the paper Zuko was more interested in his newly acquired food. Normally eating didn't matter much to him, he got enough to eat and he didn't worry about it but this was an entirely different case. And so just as Katara had said, his eyes were popping out of his skull like a toad's. Excitedly, he dug his hand into the pouch and fished out a single apple. He almost took a bite but stopped himself to shoot Katara a furtive glance. Without looking up she replied, "Go ahead, I'm not going to stop you." So Zuko greedily devoured the apple like a child with a sweet cake faster than anyone may have thought possible.

Meanwhile, Katara was ignoring him and strode over to the bank with the scroll and set it down beside herself. With consistent glances at the scroll she attempted to copy the illustrations. Zuko just sat by the tree watching her attempt the complicated moves. She had several aggravated outbursts before deciding to quit for the time being. Those amused the firebender the most. She had quite a temper, almost as destructive as his. It was really a shame that she wasn't a firebender; she would probably be very good at it.

"You know," she commented, having put away the scroll. "I could teach you how to find those." She indicated the bag with a nod of her head and shrugged. For a second Zuko's eyes lit up, but his expression didn't change. She took it as a yes and stood up. She motioned for him to follow and he did as he was told.

After walking for a couple minutes Katara pointed out a few strange looking trees and described the fruits that grew on them. All of a sudden she paused. "You _can_ climb a tree, can't you?" She asked, almost tauntingly. Zuko scowled.

"Of course I can climb a tree." He snapped. The waterbender smirked and nimbly made her way up the first few branches and dangled her legs off the edge with more grace than Zuko thought was possible in such a ridiculous activity. He considered for a moment pulling her off just to see what she'd do; her leg was just low enough that he could reach her from the ground if he wanted to. He shook his head; no, that was a bad idea.

Zuko groaned and reached for the first branch. It took him a couple minutes but eventually Zuko made it as far as Katara. Not to mention a couple of scrapes across his hands and cheek to give away the trouble he went to for it.

"Move over," he ordered the girl.

"What? No." Katara replied. Zuko gave her a familiar glare.

"Yes," he pressed. "All the other branches are too small and I'm not going to just get down now that I'm up here." Katara reluctantly scooted farther out on the limb. With a grunt Zuko pulled himself up beside her and rested his head on the trunk.

Katara clenched and unclenched her hands a couple times, wondering why he wouldn't say anything. Normally he was full of snide remarks.

"Who led the fleet?" She asked suddenly.

"Hnn?" Zuko grunted in reply.

"Who led the fleet at the North Pole?" She rephrased. It was irrelevant really. They'd won the battle and made it out alive so why did it matter? It had been in the back of her mind since they'd left and wouldn't let forget about it. Who could be so cruel, even from the fire nation? Who would launch that kind of attack and carry on such a bloody battle?

"Zhao," Zuko replied bitterly. Katara should have known. They'd encountered Zhao so many times and every time he seemed even less humane.

"Where is he now? We haven't seen him since then." Katara secretly wished that he was killed but then scolded herself. Whether it was that she couldn't wish death on anyone or she thought he deserved to live and suffer rather than die even she didn't know.

Zuko hesitated before answering. The memory was still fresh in his mind. The battle with Zhao, the Avatar's spirit grabbing him, trying to save the man he hated more than nearly anyone, and Zhao's proud nature to the end, it was all so clear and some nights it still haunted him. "He…didn't make it," Zuko murmured.

Katara gasped. Had Aang killed him, or was it one of the waterbenders? "What? Aren't you glad he's gone? He was the one following you all that time." Zuko pointed out with his eyes closed. Katara mulled it over before answering.

"Maybe a little. I'd rather it be him than you," she replied.

Zuko's eyes popped open. _What! What is _that_ supposed to mean?_ He nearly shouted it out loud but swallowed the words. He'd rather not know. He didn't have to ask though, Katara explained herself unbidden.

"He was barely even human. At least you have feelings, even if you don't show them." As if to prove her point, Zuko _hmph_ed. "You seem to care about your uncle. I don't think Zhao cared about anyone.

"Whatever," Zuko mumbled and closed his eyes again.

"Do you miss your home? I guess it would be the palace, right?" Katara asked. Zuko's brow knit together. _Nosey girl_, he thought. He didn't answer. She ignored his silence and went on talking. "I miss home sometimes, my grandmother too. All the places we've been are amazing but sometimes I just wish I could go back for a while." She giggled, "even if I get stuck with Sokka's laundry." She added. She looked over at Zuko, who didn't say a word. Gently, she nudged him in the side. "Hey, are you asleep?" Katara sighed. Apparently, even Prince Zuko needed sleep…and food. She groaned. There was no way to get around him; he was blocking her way out of the tree, unless she wanted to jump down. Getting hit by all the branches on the way down didn't sound pleasant so she just sat. After a couple long minutes she grew bored and stifled a yawn. Coming out here last night had prevented her from sleeping much and she hadn't gotten a wink so far that night either. She considered waking him up but then decided that it wasn't a good idea. Tired and annoyed Zuko put together didn't sound fun.

Katara gave him a glance and then laid her head on his shoulder. Before she could change her mind about it she was sleeping soundly with a warmth in the back of her mind that felt like fire.

* * *

Yes, I enjoyed writing this one. Jet lag still has me in its clutches so I don't really have much to say...actually...I have nothing to say. Oh my, this is scary. I've never had nothing to say...ever...about anything. No! It's the end of the WORLD! Okay, melodrama aside, let's move along.

**Reviews:**

FirebenderKitty: Pathetic? No, not at all. When I got home I kissed my Tivo sicne I missed the episodes! It was really good though, yeah? Not going to spoil it for anyone though!

Vicki So: Oh yes, but the night wasn't over yet! Mwahaha, bet you thought that was the end of that one, huh? Tricky Tricky. Oh yes, and about blithe, I had to look it up when I saw you using it! I had no idea what it meant!

PeaceLovingHippie and Wings: I'm sorry I had to leave! I'm back though now and you'll be glad to see that things are beginning to move faster. Or maybe not...maybe I'm the only one that thinks this chapter is getting the ball rolling with the Zutara-ness...but it is! I promise!

SpasticImpulses: Thanks! Chapter 4 here! Glad you like Katara, I like writing her too!

Rebirth of the Phoenix: Yes, poor Zuzu indeed, but he gets his food. Yes, I don't even know where he _got_ a waterbending scroll...I suppose that makes it a bit unrealistic, doesn't it...? Oh well, it's called writer's perogative. I can do whatever I want, MWAHAHA! Yes, I had a nice break, thanks for wishing me well, 'preciate it!

Impashence: Thanks! It will get even more so soon!

whennerscollide: Yeah, I hate hiatus too. But I'm back, no more trips!


	5. Unlucky Scrolls

Hmm, I rather liked writing this chapter. I just could never imagine Zuko being a good tree climber, it doesn't seem like his thing. So naturally, I had to pick on him! -. Anyways, I don't have much to say _before_ this chapter but I've got lots for you afterwards. --lynn

* * *

Chapter 5: Unlucky Scrolls 

"katara…" a voice wafted through her senses, just barely penetration the barrier of her consciousness. "Katara!" This time it was louder and she stirred awake. "KATARA!" It was Sokka's voice. Farther off she could hear Aang calling for her just as well. Suddenly all of her memories from the night before came back: the waterbending scroll, sleeping next to Zuko in the tree all night, sneaking away from camp to meet him. At first she panicked. They couldn't find her here with Zuko! There would be misunderstandings for sure, Sokka would surely get into a fight with him. Aang would be upset. But there was something missing. Zuko wasn't there. Hurriedly she looked around on the ground in case he'd fallen but he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and made her way down from the branches.

When she landed heavily on the ground Sokka immediately looked over from not far off. "Katara!" he exclaimed. When he got closer she could see a look in his eyes between worry and confusion and immediately felt sorry for falling asleep the night before. _I should have woken Zuko_, she thought bitterly, _I've made Aang and Sokka worry_. In hopes that it would show her feelings, Katara gave Sokka a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "You see I—" she began but Sokka stopped her.

"Wait 'till we get back to camp," he insisted. "Aang was worried too." And as if his name had called him, Aang suddenly came from behind them.

"Katara!" He cried out and threw his arms around her neck. Katara gladly hugged him as well.

The walk back to camp was silent and slightly uncomfortable. What would she tell them? Once back Sokka and Aang both plopped down on the ground, waiting for her to join them. She took the hint and sat down beside them.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "I didn't mean to worry you. I just couldn't sleep last night and so I went down by the river to practice my waterbending and I was just climbing that tree to look for an apple or something to eat and I guess I fell asleep there." It was all completely true. She still felt horrible though. She'd left out the one glaring detail that would have changed everything: Zuko. Sokka gave her a strange look but accepted the story almost as readily as Aang. Katara offered a superficial smile and suggested that Sokka go and look for breakfast.

Katara uncorked the flask of water at her side and directed it through the air with one arm as the other pulled her knees to her chest. Bending normally made her feel better but this time it only made memories plague her. The only time she'd lied to Aang and Sokka before was the last time they'd encountered a waterbending scroll in Zuko's possession. She bitterly chuckled to herself. Sokka had been right that time. Those scrolls did bring them nothing but problems. _Zuko_…she mulled it over slowly. There was no other way, she had to go and give it back to him. Not now though. Instead she got up and stashed the scroll in her pack while Aang was consoling Appa.

"Aang," she called. The airbender flew over from Appa's other side and landed softly on the ground.

"Yeah, Katara?" Katara gave him a heartfelt smile. Aang was so carefree and understanding. She only wished that she was more like that.

Leaving behind a note scrawled in Aang's boyish handwriting, they made their way down to the river. Katara didn't want Sokka thinking that he'd lost _both_ of them this time.

They spent almost two hours by the riverside working on many of Aang's waterbending forms and having mock battles. Aang managed to best Katara once but he still had work to do.

"Aang," Katara began as they were going through a cooling down routine. "Have you ever…lied to any of your friends?" She asked nervously. Luckily Aang wasn't the most perceptive young man and didn't pick it up.

"Hmmm," he considered it. "I once told Bumi that flying bison grew on trees." Katara laughed at the idea of Appa growing in a tree.

"Yes, but I mean have you ever told your friends a lie because you thought the truth would cause trouble for them?"

"I did lie to you and Sokka about being the Avatar when we first met…" the airbender pointed out. Somehow, it made Katara feel a bit better. She had just reasons for not telling them about Zuko. It would only make things worse. Sokka would want to kill him even though he hadn't done anything and Aang would be upset that she hadn't told them. It was better. Tonight she'd ask him to leave them alone. That would have to be it.

"Okay, that's enough for today, Aang," she said, stepping out of the water. Aang nodded and slipped his shirt back on and looked at Katara expectantly. "You go on ahead. Tell Sokka that I'll be back soon." Aang went reluctantly but didn't push her for answers. If she had her reasons for staying behind it was fine with him.

Katara slipped back into her navy blue pants and shoes. What she really needed to do was find out where Zuko was. He had the advantage over her on so many levels and she wouldn't let it stay that way. They'd still be stuck here for a couple more days. Finally she wrapped her tunic back up and set off to the right. The night before he'd come from her left side but something told her that he'd done it to throw her off. It took her almost an hour but soon she came to a clearing where an ostrich-horse was tied to a tree. How he got it was anyone's guess but she was sure that it wasn't rightfully his. Nearby was a pile of tree fruits that might have lasted weeks. Katara stifled a giggle.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," she mumbled. Sure enough after looking around for a bit she found the person she was looking for napping under a tree. She sighed. _You can sleep _anywhere _can't you?_ As quietly as she could she looked through the ostrich-horse's saddle bags. _If he's writing those notes than he must…_ Finally she found what she was looking for. Pulling the parchment, ink, and quill out of the bag, she set them down on the ground. Quickly she wrote out five characters. "I have something for _you_." It said.

Pleased with herself, she walked back to him and planned to slip it into his hand and leave but her footfalls came a bit heavier than she'd intended. Zuko, being a light sleeper, awoke instantly and jumped to his feet and took fighting stance. "What's going on," he slurred as he peered around. "Oh," he groaned and dropped his guard. "Look who it is."

"How'd you get that?" She asked, pointing to a nice pair of scrapes across his cheek. He shrugged.

"Tree climbing," he admitted.

Katara bit her lip, looked away, and did everything she could. She really didn't want to laugh at him. She remembered the last time that she'd gotten on his nerves by doing the same thing and wasn't eager to repeat it.

"Here, this is for you," she managed to get out before giving in and doubling over with laughter. She tossed the piece of parchment at him idly. Zuko's eyes knit in exasperation. This was far too familiar. All this getting laughed at was getting old. He did his best to ignore it and read the piece of paper. Finally he couldn't stand it.

"Why do you always do that?" He growled. Under control, Katara let out a couple last stray chuckles and looked at him.

"Do what?" She asked.

"The laughing." Katara snickered.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just…you're not very good at that are you?" She asked, indicating the enormous pile of fruit that he'd gathered after abandoning her the night before. Zuko narrowed his eyes, remembering at last how he'd managed to shut her up last time. _No, no, no!_ he shook his head, vigorously. That was _not_ going to happen. But he ignored the voice in his head for once.

Much to Zuko's advantage, she'd backed herself up to a tree. Before he lost the opportunity the firebender stepped closer and planted an arm against the trunk of the tree.

"Quit it," he ordered, looming over her threateningly. Katara smirked. This wouldn't work on her a second time. Bravely she matched his glare.

"Make me," she challenged. And suddenly it was a competition. Neither would look away nor get too close. Just as you can't see the sun moving across the sky but can see when it's changed, you couldn't have seen either of them growing closer. But it was definitely happening. Again, Katara could feel her skin prickling. Somehow she felt as if she was sitting in front of the fire back at the South Pole. Her back was almost entirely numb while her entire front, especially her face, felt like fire.

Meanwhile Zuko was experiencing something quite different from numbness. The hair on his neck was standing on end and he could feel that his arms were covered in possum-chicken bumps. It was like his senses were on fire and he liked it. Normally he only felt like this when he was training or fighting.

"Katara!" the voice echoed off the trees and carried it to both of them. Coming back to the real world, Katara put her hands on Zuko's chest and pushed him away. It was midday. _That must be Sokka._ She thought. Without another word, she ran off, leaving Zuko in the dust. She didn't bother looking back. _That was close. _Far_ too close._ Silently, Katara promised herself never to get caught up in Zuko's mind games again. Ever.

* * *

Well that was interesting, no? I'm pretty happy with the way this turned out. I like to read the fluffy Zutara stories but when I write them myself I like to keep it real. I'm glad that Zuko isn't getting all OOC, I would be sad because Zuko's whole thing is being grumpy and snarky, like how Sokka's thing is meat and sarcasam, yeah? Anyways, I must say that a couple of you left some very clever reviews! I went back to them a couple times just to re-read them, it keeps me going, you know? But before I get to the reviews I have a couple things for you: **1.** I'm now taking story requests from people so if you've got an idea for an avatar fic but are too lazy to write it (like I am sometimes) just contact me at: the address in my profie (sorry, it won't show up in here...) and I'll see what I can do with it! **2.** also in my profile it mentions that I'm offering to beta stories as well! Send me an email (at the same address) and we'll talk about what you have goin' on. **3.** Please check out my new Avatar fic "The Prince's Pauper"! I'm just getting started and have some good ideas for it so I hope it'll live up to the popularity of "Lurking in the Shadows" and "In Good Company". Now, for the reviews! (Sorry, I had to try and condense them...) 

FirebenderKitty: Glad you liked the last one, more Zutara-ness in this chapter, I hope people like it as much as I do! Yes! I heard and I was soooo sad:'(  
Rebirth of the Phoenix: Yes, I wonder why Zuko suddenly does as he's told? Maybe he's just hungry...Oh yes, and the whole time I was gone I was just itching to write that chapter because when i thought up the whole tree thing I couldn't wait! Go inanimate objects!  
SpasticImpulses: Oh my, cleverness! I didn't even think about one of them falling out though when I saw your review I had to mention at least the possibility in this one! Yes indeed you inspired part of the chapter! "Hurriedly she looked around on the ground in case he'd fallen but he was nowhere to be seen." I dedicate that sentance to you!  
yourmaster: Glad your stuck! Now I shall rule the world!  
Vicki So: Clever clever as well! Yes, sleeping? That's not any fun! Oh well, you got your share of old-fashioned Zutara in this chapter, yes?  
fearlessgurl283: Why thank you!  
PeaceLovingHippie and Wings: Yes, this one's much longer so I hope you liked it!  
ninjamonkey: Wow, you actually went and read the firt one! Cookies for you! Yeah, I wouldn't mind sleeping in a tree if I got to be with Zuzu either!  
Alecto's Muse: Man, everyone seemed to like the tree...I should commemerate the tree.  
Boz: Yes, this chapter was an interesting one!


	6. The Problem With Good Intentions

It's been a whole month! I'M SO SORRY! YOU ALL HAVE PERMISSION TO _HATE_ ME! Seriously, I'm sorry it's been so long. My inspiration for this story just flew out the window when school started. Plus it got soo confusing! AUUU! I'm SORRY! SORRY SORRY SORRY! grovels Anyways, just read, please! I hope you all came back to me after this!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The Problem With Good Intention

Zuko stood, dumbfounded and left with a numbed mind. _What_ had he just tried to do? Intimidate her. Yes, that's what he was doing. He was just trying to see her flinch. Determinedly, he told himself again. Having thoroughly brainwashed himself, Zuko smoothed out the piece of parchment that he'd nearly set on fire in his palm in the moment of excitement. The first time he'd read it the words hadn't managed to stay in his mind, he'd been more focused on being frustrated. "I have something for you," it said. Zuko scoffed, _what a strange girl_.

Meanwhile, Katara was running back to camp, horrified. When she finally got there she was panting. "Sorry, Sokka," she apologized quickly. "I was just bending by the river and lost track of time and—" she gasped in between harried breaths. _Almost kissed a firebender?_ An internal voice accused her. _No!_ She thought furiously, _that's not it! _She hadn't tried to kiss him. It was his fault anyway, getting so close. _But you kissed him before._ Katara felt like screaming, first she lied to her friends and now her own head was playing games with her.

"It's alright, Sokka assured her." He turned back around but gave her a glance over his shoulder. "But no more of this, if we have to go out looking for you again I'm tying you to Appa and you'll sit here all day." He threatened. Katara smiled dryly. At least he wasn't mad at her.

The day was slow, far too slow for Katara to stand. She didn't want to have the scroll any longer than necessary but the sun seemed to be taking its sweet time to set. She left with Aang to get Appa food and water while Sokka went out to hunt again. Even when she went down by the river in the late afternoon to waterbend all she could think of was Zuko and the accursed scroll. Finally the sun sank below the horizon and the three enjoyed a small dinner together before retiring to bed. Sokka lightly teased Katara telling her that he'd better find her right where he left her when he woke up in the morning.

As soon as Katara could hear the faint sounds of sleep from the next tent she stole herself from the comfort of her bed roll and headed out to the river silently with scroll in hand. She didn't tell Zuko when to come but she sensed it wouldn't be a problem. They'd never agreed on a time before and had still arrived only minutes apart. As she made her way there Katara was considering a good place to stand so he wouldn't have the element of surprise as usual when she reached the clearing and saw it wouldn't be a problem. Zuko was sitting facing away from herby the river. Strange shadows were falling on the ground around him, causing the ground to shift in the light eerily. She peered at it uneasily until she realized that he was firebending. _Of course_. It suddenly struck Katara that Zuko was a bender as well. Even he was prone to emotion. _ Fire bending must be calming for him just like waterbending is for me._ She stood transfixed for a moment, just watching the shadows lick at the ground, growing and shrinking around his body.

"How long are you planning to stand there?" Katara nearly jumped out of her skin when he said it. How could he have possible known she was there? She hadn't made a sound.

"Sorry, I was just watching," she explained meekly. Normally she would have lashed out but something was telling her not to tonight, something that had crept into her mind since earlier that afternoon. Regaining her confidence she approached him with her chin high.

At once the firelight was gone and they were left with the light of the moon. Zuko stood, brushed himself off and faced her.

"Well?" He inquired impatiently. Katara whipped the scroll out and held it out to him.

"Take it back." She ordered sternly. Even by the moon Katara could see that Zuko was having a mental double-take. "I don't want it anymore. The last time I got a waterbending scroll like this I got nothing but trouble from it." Zuko caught the slight reference and looked away. He was the trouble she was referring to. "This time it's not any better. I want you to take it back." Zuko shrugged and took it from her, threading it through his belt, with no questions asked. That was fine with her; she'd memorized most of the forms anyway. She just needed to practice them. Katara stared at his forearms. When he reached out she had noticed a strange bruise.

"Sit down," she ordered.

"What?"

"I said, sit." Zuko was about to protest when she sat down in front of him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him down as well. "Let me see your arm," she insisted. Zuko crossed his arms and looked away childishly.

"It's nothing," he lied. Katara's eyes narrowed. She grabbed one of his hands and pulled it away from him, forcing him to lurch forward. She'd been right, it was a bruise. It didn't look too good either.

"How'd you get this?" She asked, with slight concern seeping into her words. Zuko _hmphed_ reluctantly. The waterbender groaned in exasperation. "You were climbing trees again, weren't you?" Zuko didn't answer. He just scowled at the ground. Katara sighed and bent over his arm in concentration. She pulled a small amount of water from the river. Zuko watched in awe as the water wrapped around his arm and slowly dribbled away, leaving nothing behind, not even the bruise.

Katara looked up at him with a slight smirk as if to say '_I told you so_'. She didn't see the implications of her being so close to him. She was just being helpful. But Zuko did notice when that feeling—the one that was becoming all too familiar recently—started creeping back into his gut. It started there and wound up his chest, making his heart beat faster and then to his face. He tried to fight it down but it wouldn't budge. Eventually it crept into his mind as well and took hold of his thoughts.

Before Zuko knew what he was doing he'd twisted out of Katara's grip and taken a hold of her upper arm. He pulled her towards him and kissed her. That's exactly what he did. He kissed her right on the lips. Why? Because he could. That was the only explanation for it. He hadn't wanted to kiss her the first time—back in that cave. This time he did though. It felt nice, really nice. He'd never even kissed a girl before her, how ironic, kissing a waterbender.

Katara barely realized what was going on until he pulled away from her. She didn't move. Her brain kept telling her to but somehow it wasn't making it to her body. That feeling of Zuko's had somehow crept into Katara as well and wasn't about to let her leave. However much she wanted to hate him for it she couldn't. It felt nice, really nice.

Neither bender was in a hurry to go anywhere. So they just sat. Sat and stared at each other, wondering what to do next.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone who came back to read this deserves so much love! I'm so happy that I finally got this done! I'm so happy that I finally had ideas again! I totally love everyone who's every reviewed! gets all emotional Much love expecially to Spastic Impulses because without you this would NOT have happened. The tree is what got me writing again! Yuo can clearly see how the tree spawned this whole chapter, can't you? No? Well it did! THANK YOU THANK YOU ALL!

**Reviews**:

Rebirth of the Phoenix: Oh yes, the tree is what started it all! I'm glad you like the "web of lies". It's about to get a LOT stickier.  
Yourmaster: Yes! And I'm SORRY that it took me so long! I hope you can forgive me!  
Firebenderkitty: Glad you liked my descriptive-ness. I had fun with it! XD  
ninjamonkey: Yes, it does wound his pride, as you can see.  
Impashence: I'm glad they aren't ooc too, that wouldn't be fun! Glad you like it!  
X.xMeiko-samax.X: I'm glad you love it! I hope you come back for this chapter!  
Tananda: Haha, hot action commin' up! Tingly is good! XD  
Mew Nya: Yes, he doesn't seem like the tree climbing type, huh?  
SpasticImpulses: Yeah, Sokka just ruins everything! Yes, much fun ensues this time, ne? Welcome for the crappy dedication, it's the least I could do! I think this whole chapter should go to you, actually. It was you and the darn tree that made me keep going!  
littlehermy: Glad you liked!


	7. A Dream

It's been THREE months! I'm back now! I'm sorry! If anyone wants to try and track me down and kill me they are most welcome to do so! Groveling aside, I'm just glad to be back. You have no idea how long I've wanted to write this and hadn't had the chance! Of course, I had ideas but I oculdn't think of a good actual way to write this chapter but now it's done! (Sorry it's so short...) Anyways, I think you'll all love the twist at the end of this chapter, I was pretty proud of myself for thinking of it because it wasn't origionally in my plan...anyways, get reading!

* * *

Chapter 7: A Dream

Finally Katara's legs began to function. With as much conviction as she could muster she dug her heels into the ground and pushed away from him. No, even from a few more feet away it wasn't helping. At last, she stumbled to her feet and fled.

Once she'd disappeared around the bend of the path back into the trees Zuko groaned. _Idiot idiot idiot!_ In exasperation he fell onto his back in the dirt.

Katara didn't take her time getting back to camp. It was less than two minutes before she staggered into the clearing. At once she went to the circle of stones that had once been a fire.

The flames were roaring to life in only a moment. She didn't know how long it was that she just sat staring into the depths of the fire, it might have been only five minutes or an hour, though the moon hadn't moved it couldn't have been long. When the flames began to incite thoughts of Zuko she stormed to her feet and sat with her back to it, arms crossed defiantly over her chest.

She'd barely been making a sound but as soon as he heard her scuffling outside in the clearing Aang shot awake. With bleary eyes he stumbled out. She whipped around when the flap of the tent rustled behind her. "You still can't sleep, Katara?" He asked innocently. Katara softened instantly and offered a weak smile.

"You should rest Aang." She insisted. "I'll be fine." Still half asleep, he nodded and smiled before returning to his and Sokka's tent. She heaved a sigh as soon as Aang was back inside. Grabbing a stick, she poked the fire back to bursting. What was it about that boy that was so impossible to hate? She hated the things he did: constantly following them, never giving them a moment of peace, being so able to track them no matter where they went. It was maddening and yet she didn't hate him, no, not Zuko the person. She hated Zuko the Prince of the Fire Nation more than she'd ever hated anyone. At times it scared her, the way she felt about the Fire Nation and the people, but Zuko himself? She couldn't harbor the same feelings for him. At least not since they'd come down with that sickness. Katara could remember the day vividly.

_The coughing had subsided quickly, for both her and Sokka. Aang, though, was still asleep. He hadn't woken since he'd returned and given them the frozen swamp frogs. When he did wake, Katara was finally able to pry the story out of him. She'd listened wide-eyed to the entire thing. Running from the archers, finally being captured, the mysterious blue masked man that had saved him, it was all so real and frightening to her that the Fire Nation had at last gotten its hands on Aang. He'd managed to escape that time but who would save him should it happen again? From his story it seemed as if the masked man was well acquainted with the structure of Fire Nation complexes. Almost as if he was one of them. After he'd finished Katara realized that he'd failed to tell them who was behind the mask, if even he knew. When she did inquire he looked away, almost in shame. "Zuko."_

Katara did realize that Zuko had saved Aang for his own reasons, though all the same he had gotten the boy out safely. Even Aang, Katara noticed, harbored a small bit of compassion for the prince. Despite everything he'd put them through Aang had still saved Zuko twice, once from his own people and another from the unforgiving climate of the North when even Katara had wanted to leave him for dead.

Finally Katara had had enough thinking for the night. She doused the fire with the water from her pouch and returned to her tent. As soon as she was into her bed roll sleep overcame her.

Katara stood overlooking the ocean from the cliffs at the edge of the Earth Kingdom lands. She touched the necklace at her throat. She pulled it off to gaze at the intricate markings. When she did, part of her said that it wasn't right. The necklace was an interlacing of two elemental symbols. In the back of her mind she knew it was her grandmother's betrothal necklace that she was seeing but the conscious part told her that it was carved for her. This one was different. Upon closer inspection the symbols on the necklace were of water and fire. Suddenly, there was warmth around her. It was an arm, the strong arm of a young man. When she looked up she was seeing Zuko. At least, it looked like Zuko. His hair was pulled back, like it used to be. He wasn't a pale as she remembered though, he was darker, almost like…a water tribe man. He bent down to gaze into her eyes and then—

Katara bolted up in her bed. The sun was already peaking over the horizon and if her ears were still working is sounded like Sokka was well awake and already complaining about some new injustice. A good shake of her head cleared her mind. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes, she got up and threw on her shirt and pants. Sure enough, Sokka was busy fighting Momo for an apple while Aang observed. Katara rolled her eyes and motioned for Aang to follow her. Aang obediently got to his feet and waved back to Sokka, "Sorry Sokka! Don't eat Momo!" Katara giggled at his innocent humor and lead the way down to the stream.

No matter how hard she tried to relax Katara's mind always shifted back to her dream. Gran Gran had always told her to pay attention to her dreams. She said that many times they were hints, keys the future, or sometimes showed a person what they wanted most. As far as Katara could see it must have been some kind of hint such as, don't rush into a betrothal or marry the right man because there was no way that marrying Zuko was in her future or her secret desires. At last she set it aside with disgruntled defiance. "Are you okay, Katara?" Aang asked, interrupting her thoughts. Katara's senses snapped back to reality.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"You seem distracted," he pointed out, letting the water they'd been cycling fall back into the river.

"I suppose I am. Why don't we head back before it reaches midday." She suggested, and thinking of Zuko added, "we wouldn't want Sokka to have to leave the camp unattended to go hunting." Aang nodded as they both stepped out of the water and dressed.

On their way back to the camp, Aang offered to listen, should Katara wish to talk about whatever was troubling her. She thanked him quietly but with no lack of appreciation.

The two walked into camp in silence to find that Sokka was not alone. Aside from her brother, Appa, and Momo there was one more being to be accounted for. Sokka sat beside a tree at the end of camp, making expert knots in his spare rope. He wasn't practicing his knot work for his health though, on the other side of the tree, sleeping as if in a trance with his arms tied around the trunk…

…was Zuko

* * *

Well? Did you like it? Mwahaha, I don't have much to say about this chapter because it's so short and I didn't spend a -whole- lot of time on it...well that aside, I will update ASAP because my spark is back! w00t!  
Much Love, Lynn

P.S. The Chronicals of Narnia open score is really good for writing, in case anyone cares. Amazing orchestral music.

**Reviews:**  
Sorry, but I'm only responding to particularly response worthy reviews this time because there were so many. Also responding to those that are ever true to me and my writing!**  
**

FirebenderKitty: Yes, I did intend for them to be spotted but it didn't end up working out that way...thanks for your continued loyalty!  
Rebirth of the Phoenix: Mauled! That's such a funny word! Yes, I know! The agony! I was starting to wonder when they would kiss to! Much thanks for your loyalty to my writing as well!  
yourmaster: Yeah sorry about the wait...cna you forgive me twice?  
ninjamonkey: I'm glad you think it fit. I wasn't too sure about it...  
Peace Loving Hippie: Grounding sucks! Sooo glad you like it! See above comments for reference to loyalty and such. Haha  
Tananda: Finally! Hot action? It was hot? SWEET!  
Viki So: Glad you liked it, he is very confused, itsn't he? Thanks so much for remaining faithful to my story!  
zukolover: I'm glad it's realistic. I think I'll write something non realistic fluff stuff when I'm done with this one but I really just wanted this one to be somewhat believeable.


	8. I'm BAAAACK!

Is there anyone out there!?!?

I'm BAAAACK!

First off is my heartfelt apology for leaving for so long. I BEG FORGIVENESS!

I stopped watching Avatar for a long time because of the huge season break and never picked it up again becasue i just don't watch tv. But recently I finished the series online and fel back in love. I've been doing some reading of my own to get back into the spirit and I think it's time for me to finish this story, eh?

I'm going to re-read everything I've written until this point (and probably cringe) and continue on as soon as I can, hopefully before my finals start in a few weeks, if not I'll begin right after they're over. HOpefully I'll come back with some better writing to boot.

PLEASE! If anyone is still out there waiting on me COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER! Please comment to let me know if anyone is still out there that cares. Regardless, I'll probably keep going anyhow.


	9. Interrogation

Wow, long time no see everyone! So I just looked at the dates and it's going on two years since the last chapter of this story, am I right? Wow…well I already took care of my groveling in that last chapter/author's note so I suppose I'll just get on with this new chapter, at last!

* * *

Chapter 8: Interrogation

"Sokka!" Katara cried, rushing to him with Aang in tow. "How…what…why is Zuko here?" She finally managed, barely having to feign the confusion. While she knew Zuko had been camping nearby, the last thing she'd expected to see was him tied to a tree in their camp.

Sokka's expression was rigid as he glanced at the unconscious firebender. "I don't know," he admitted. "I came back from hunting and saw him sneaking around. The idiot didn't even hear me coming." Katara raised an eyebrow; that was unlike Zuko, to be taken off guard. What in spirits' name had Zuko been doing approaching their camp at midday? Sokka growled and stomped off, clearly confident enough in his knot work to leave his prisoner.

Katara looked at Aang and the pair shared a shrug as Sokka muttered, digging through his pack and pulling out his knife and the new possum chicken. Katara noticed Aang's face begin to lose color and quickly suggested that they go practice their bending.

During the quick review session, Katara worked on the tactics she'd memorized from Zuko's scroll while Aang refined other techniques. Katara didn't even bother trying not to wonder about Zuko. _What possessed him to try and find me, us, in the middle of the day?_ Surely he knew that Sokka was armed and that even Aang would have subdued him had he been caught by anyone other than her. Katara sighed and let the water she'd been working with fall to the river. Aang, sensing her unease didn't protest when she suggested they cut the practice short and head back to camp to check on Sokka.

When they got back Sokka was noticeably calmer, having skinned his catch and set it to cook over the fire. He glanced at Zuko every few minutes but other than that it seemed the fury had subsided.

"Sokka…" Katara began warily, not wishing to injure his pride. "How do you know he won't just firebend the ropes off?" Sokka looked up and, much to Katara's surprise, looked smug.

"Well, let me show you," he insisted, scampering over behind Zuko's tree like a child eager to show off his handiwork. "This," he began. "Is a trick dad taught me." He looked proud as though it was his idea. "See I tied his hands like this." Her brother explained, pointing to how Zuko's hands were tied with palms together. "This way he can't firebend without burning his own hand off. As for firebending with his feet or his mouth or whatever else they do, it's not going to get him off this tree, not with knots like that." Katara smiled indulgently at Sokka's mastery though in truth it was a nice trick, and did ensure that Zuko wouldn't be getting away alone. _But with someone else…_No, no absolutely not. Katara brushed away the fleeting notion of helping him. He'd been stupid enough to approach their camp and tonight, when Sokka and Aang were sleeping, she was going to find out why.

With that goal in mind, Katara went through the rest of the day's chores, getting water for Appa and preserving the rest of the possum chicken from lunch in the salt-box with renewed vigor. This time, Zuko wasn't going to go anywhere without answering her questions.

By the time the sun was fading, Zuko still hadn't woken up. She wondered how he managed to sleep for so long; surely he'd wake up soon. A quick pang of worry flashed through her that Sokka may have inadvertently killed him but she shook it away. Sokka wouldn't have bothered typing up a dead man.

Before bed Sokka gathered the trio around the fire for a quick meeting. "Look," he started. "Zuko being here probably means that there are more firebenders on the way. We can't know how far behind they are but we can't go anywhere either because of Appa. I'm implementing watch duty. I'll take the first watch tonight, who wants the second?" Neither Aang nor Katara pointed out that one person on guard duty could fend off the potential fire nation troops heading their way. Katara because she knew Zuko was alone, and Aang because he figured that he could take on a few troops alone if absolutely necessary.

"Actually," Katara interjected. "I'll take the first watch tonight; I'll wake you up for the second one." _When he wakes up I'm going to be there, and I'm going to get answers._

"Katara what if he wakes up and attacks you?" Sokka protested, expressing the usual measure of brotherly concern. Katara rolled her eyes.

"You said yourself that his hands are tied so he can't firebend."

"He can firebend with his feet!" Now Katara knew Sokka was only arguing for the sake of arguing. He knew that she could take the firebender in a battle.

"Sokka look, there's the moon. I took him down at the north pole even without his hands tied. It will be fine." Katara insisted. Sokka sighed and, defeated, didn't refuse when she shooed the two boys into their tent for the night, promising to wake Sokka for his turn at watch. She settled in by the fire, prepared to wait.

After a half hour Katara grew impatient, and knowing that Sokka and Aang would be fast asleep, decided to wake Zuko up. She wouldn't make the mistake of not doing so again, not after the fiasco in the tree the other night.

Finally, she inched over and sat down about a foot away. Flicking open the cap of her water skin, she bended out a small stream and dumped it decisively on his head. Spluttering, Zuko woke with a ferocious glare and then seeing who he was up against, and noticing his position, looked away. Katara smirked. She hadn't realized it before but the situation was awfully familiar.

She leaned in with a ferocious grin. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Zuko matched her glare but refused to retort. His expression quickly changed and he sighed, shaking his head. Katara quirked an eyebrow but pushed forward. "Look, I need to "interrogate" you so I can tell the others that you're travelling alone. But I want to know why you're here."

"You won't believe me; and even if you do, your brother won't." Zuko muttered.

"Try me," Katara pushed. Zuko sat in silence for a few minutes, gathering his thoughts. Katara decided not to push him. After all, she had all night and wasn't keen to arouse his temper, even if he was tied to a tree.

"I was supposed to capture the avatar at the north pole," Zuko began.

"Clearly."

"Do you want an answer or not?" Zuko snapped at the interruption. Katara scoffed and sat back, waiting for him to continue. "I was supposed to capture the avatar, but I failed. I failed a lot of times, actually." The firebender's expression darkened and he looked over her shoulder at the campfire. "My father decided I was a disgrace and sent my sister to detain me. And here I am, outrunning the fire nation, just like you. And I thought…well since you seem to be so good at getting away…"

Katara's hands grew cold, even in the warm night. Surely he wasn't asking… "Well?" She prodded.

Zuko sighed. "Well it's obvious that I need help and…I figured that the Avatar would need a firebending teacher. I wanted to…ask if I could travel with you all." Zuko's voice trailed off in what Katara imagined being shame. "But then your idiot brother didn't give me a chance to talk! I even came alone!" He fumed, clearly over his moment of embarrassment.

"Would you trust yourself after everything you've put us through?" Katara pointed out shrewdly. Zuko actually seemed to think about it and then shook his head slowly. Katara stood and brushed off her knees. She circled behind the tree, as she remembered him doing to her not long ago. "Well I can't make any promises on how the others will take it, but as far as I can see, Aang needs a firebending teacher." She leaned down beside his ear. "So maybe I can restore something you've lost, your freedom." Katara smirked and walked away to poke at the fire.

"What's his name?" Zuko asked innocently. Katara looked up from the fire. It was funny how their few late night encounters kept her from being suspicious of his questions anymore. Besides, if Aang and Sokka accepted his plea, he would be a new ally.

"Aang," she answered quickly before turning back to the fire. A few minutes of silence followed before Zuko came up with another question.

"Why are you still here? You have a flying bison."

"He's sick, he can't fly for a few more days," Katara explained. Zuko nodded in comprehension and fell silent again.

Katara thought that he'd finally decided to stop talking when Zuko's voice cut through the quiet popping of the fire once more. "About the other night…and yesterday…" Katara was suddenly very sure she didn't want to hear what he had to say. She held up a hand to signal him to stop. She'd avoided thinking about when he'd kissed her the other night and when they came quite close the next day.

"Look, the first time was for survival's sake. The second was…the full moon."

"The full moon was the night before." Zuko pointed out. Katara's stomach clenched.

"Then what was it?" The first time he'd kissed her he had been an enemy forced into her company. The second time she was convinced was a fluke, a dream even. But now, what was he now? A potential ally, and what could be wrong with that?

"I don't' know," Zuko admitted. Zuko had kissed plenty of girls before when he was younger. The prince of the fire nation had far from lacked attention from the female populace. But Zuko was a young man, and he knew the inclinations young men had. And he found himself not bothering to resist his attraction to the exotic features that weren't seen in the fire nation.

"You're very passionate, aren't you?" Zuko asked, just when Katara thought he wasn't going to answer. His tone of voice wasn't suggestive but Katara found her insides twisting painfully none the less. She was thankful for the semi-darkness that would keep the rising heat in her face from being visible.

"I suppose, why?" She answered with a question, glad that her voice hadn't faltered.

Zuko shrugged. "Just something my uncle taught me once. He studied waterbending for a while. He said that Firebending and waterbending are natural opposites, but they both draw strength from passion. I suppose I just decided he was right, after seeing you fight at the north pole. It's something I can relate to, I suppose, passion." Katara, before even registering what it was he said, found herself momentarily shocked by the longest string of non-threatening words out of his mouth she'd yet to hear. But she quickly recovered from that shock and was gripped by the next.

"Wh…" Katara stuttered. _What do you mean?_ She'd begun to ask but decided that she didn't want to know. Not right now, not while he was tied to a tree, a prisoner, and still not quite an ally. She stood and turned to Aang and Sokka's tent. "I'll make a case for you to my brother the best I can, but you'll have to talk to him yourself." She explained.

With that she ducked through the tent flap and gently shook her brother's shoulder. Sokka shook his head and quickly gained his composure. "He's awake, and travelling alone." She murmured, so as not to wake Aang.

"How do you know? He could be lying." Sokka insisted. Katara shrugged.

"You'll have to talk to him yourself I suppose. He wants to join us, he wants to teach Aang firebending, you know he needs a master."

"And Zuko is a master?"

"I don't know but he's the most promising chance for a firebending teacher so far." Katara pointed out. Sokka sighed and pushed himself up and strode out the tent with his shoulders squared, the proud leader that he'd always wanted to prove himself as to his father.

"Get some sleep Katara," he ordered and turned to his prisoner. Katara nodded quickly and scampered into her own tent. Regardless of everything on her mind, worrying over Appa and Zuko's probing questions, Katara fell straight to sleep even though she'd meant to listen to Zuko and Sokka's conversation. _I'm sure I'll hear about it in the morning_.

* * *

I would like to give a special thanks to sesshys1love and HeartofFire-SouldofWater. You were the only two who reviewed on that begging chapter so far but that was all it took to make me write this chapter. I have no idea where this is going since it's been so long since I've immersed myself in the plot, but it seems that interesting things are about to start happening! Thank you to everyone and anyone who comes back to read this!

-Lyssa


	10. Waterbending Firebender

So I've stayed true to my word, here's the next chapter as promised! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'll start replying to reviews again in my next chapter :D Don't be fooled by the cheesy chapter title...I had no better ideas at 10 pm

-Lyssa

* * *

Chapter 9: Waterbending Firebender

Zuko sat up straighter when Katara's brother, Sokka, he seemed to remember, shouldered out of the tent. Katara discretely followed him and quickly scrambled into her own tent. He wondered vaguely if she would listen to the proceedings.

Sokka settled down a few feet in front of Zuko with a pained look as if this plight was just another in a long list. He was quiet for a few minutes and Zuko decided not to speak first, lest he gain some advantage from his silence.

"Why should I decide that you're trustworthy?" Sokka finally intoned, folding his arms. Zuko bit his lip momentarily, trying to come up with a reason, even a less-than-true one.

"You shouldn't," he conceded at last. Sokke _hmph_ed in surprised at the frank honesty.

"And so you're asking us to go against our better judgment?"

Zuko nodded ruefully. "I no longer have anything to gain by taking your friend into custody."

"And what did you have to gain before?" Zuko quailed at the questions he himself would have asked if he were in Sokka's position. The Prince of the fire nation had never been interrogated before and found himself much opposed to the experience.

"Respect from my father." Zuko decided in the split second that honesty was his best option at this point. Lies would make him look no more trustworthy.

"That's no longer a factor?"

"No. I failed him too many times and he finally outlawed me. In return for helping me stay a step ahead of my father's warriors I can teach the Avatar, Aang—I can teach him to firebend."

The offer literally felt like a weight between the two young men. Sokka closed his eyes and begged the moon spirit for wisdom like he always did recently when faced with a decision. Zuko squared his shoulders and lifted his chin. He knew the bargain held credence and Sokka would be a fool to refuse the Avatar a teacher. But despite that, Zuko's hands still shook as his fate rested delicately on Sokka shoulders.

"Don't think that you won't be involved in an _accident_ if you step out of line." Sokka said darkly. With that he levered himself up and went to settle in by the fire.

"Wait, you aren't going to untie me?" Zuko asked, unable to help the note of desperation in his voice or the rumble in his stomach.

"I don't trust you and I don't like you. I'll untie you in the morning." Sokka reassured him with a smirk of satisfaction when the prince struggled against the knots in frustration.

Seeing that Sokka's mind would not be changed, Zuko settled back in, attempting to sleep. Having only just awoken, it was long in coming but eventually the pop of the campfire and the dance of its flames lulled him into a light sleep.

* * *

Katara woke up slowly, around midmorning. After throwing on her day shift and tying it around her waist, she pushed through the tent flap and stretched her arms over her head.

"Have you ever tried putting as many fire flakes in your mouth as you can?" Aang said from across the clearing. Katara quirked an eyebrow at the sight of Aang sitting cross-legged in front of a bound Zuko, seemingly tormenting him with questions that he was unable to escape in his current position. Zuko looked up with a pathetic expression, silently begging her to save him. Katara suppressed a laugh.

"Morning Aang," she smiled.

"Hey Katara!" Aang said from the ground. "Sokka says the Zuko is going to teach me firebending!" Katara smiled but couldn't help the rise of pity for Aang. With all of the pressure on his shoulders it was easy to see when the tasks ahead were beginning to look too daunting to him. Every once-in-a-while he would revert to this carefree state of being, allowing her and Sokka to make all the important decisions.

Seeing Katara's nod as sufficient, Aang went back to pestering his future teacher. "I think too many fire flakes could be bad though. My friend Kuzon tried that once and had a lot of um…digestion issues for a few days after."

"Oh that should be entertaining, where do you think we could find some of those fire flakes?" Sokka asked, walking into the clearing as he tied up dripping hair, apparently coming back from the river. Aang shrugged.

"Probably only the fire nation, and obviously we can't go there." Aang said reasonably.

"You said you were going to untie me!" Zuko accused in Sokka's direction, with an indignant wiggle. Katara scoffed at the spectacle.

"I'm going hunting; I can't sit here and babysit you." Sokka snorted.

"I don't need a babysitter!" Zuko seethed and then thinking better of his attitude sighed heavily. "_Please_ untie me. I'm here to help you, not cause trouble." The fire bender pleaded.

The water tribe warrior threw an apologetic glance at Katara. "Are you two going to be here for the morning?" He asked.

"Well I thought that Aang and I would go down to the river for some waterbending practice but…"

"Well there you have it, jerkbender. You can stay tied to the tree or practice your waterbending. You aren't coming along and slowing me down." Sokka said imperiously. Zukko rolled his eyes. His uncle had learned things from the waterbenders, maybe he could as well.

"I'll go to the river, thanks." He decided sarcastically. Sokka shrugged and set to work undoing his knots. Zuko was quickly freed and shook out his arms testily. Sokka left quickly, only stopping to tell Katara and Aang to watch Zuko carefully. The two traded knowing glances and motioned for Zuko to follow. He obeyed readily, to their surprise.

Once they reached the river, master and pupil went about their usual ritual of stripping off outer clothes and wading into the shallows. Zuko hunkered down by the bank and began stretching his arms and legs, presumably pinched uncomfortably from about a day tied to the tree in camp.

Katara began their usual warm up exercises without paying any mind to Zuko but when they started mock battling she noticed him studying her intently. The attention unnerved her to the point that she began making silly mistakes, allowing Aang unnecessary openings in her guard. Finally, when her own platform of ice was melted from beneath her feet, dunking her into the shallow water, she whirled on Zuko.

"What are you looking at?!" She snapped. Zuko shrugged.

"My uncle said that I could learn a lot from waterbending, that we draw power in similar ways." He explained. Katara didn't miss the allusion to their conversation the night before. "I figured it would behoove me to learn a thing or two, even though I'll be teaching you," he continued, directing the last statement at Aang, who nodded in agreement.

Katara quirked an eyebrow with interest. "So what have you learned so far?" To her surprise Zuko stood and inhaled deeply. He glanced at her for permission and she nodded; this would be interesting.

With grace that Katara hadn't expected, but she assumed must have been a part of firebending, Zuko crouched, and pointed two fingers to the ground, alighting a spark. With a quick pivot his point made a circle and touched back to its own beginning. He outstretched both arms and leaped to his feet, seeming to pull the fire from the ground as he did so. He circled his forearms and clenched his fists together, making the waist-high flames extinguish immediately, only leaving a scorched circle in the sand.

"Wow," Aang praised. "That's just like what you did with the water Katara!" She nodded slowly.

The rest of the lesson was spent with Katara and Aang continuing their mock-battles while Zuko carefully mimicked their movements, sans fire. Katara watched out of the corner of her eye from time-to-time, amazed by the grace of his forms.

She briefly wondered if she could apply firebending techniques to her waterbending. The thought was attractive in the very least. Being able to harness the kind of power known to firebending within her own element was a tantalizing idea. She made a mental note to ask Zuko about it later, after all, he owed her many things at this point. Katara shuddered at what Sokka would think of her using firebending forms for her waterbending but brushed it aside. Knowledge was knowledge, no matter where it came from. How she used it was what counted.

And Zuko was the proof. His knowledge of firebending, something she used to see as evil, would now be put towards their cause. The young waterbending master quickly realized that she and Zuko could be quite useful to one another. Fantasies of the secrets of their own abilities that they could unlock together seduced her the rest of the day.

* * *

Interesting turn, no? I didn't expect all that inter-bending to happen either. But I know (at least partially) where I'm going with this now so the next chapter won't be too long in coming. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the un-hiatus chapter!

OH! So I really feel like starting a drabble-type fic just to keep me active and writing every day. Anybody have a suggestion for a theme or pairings to do it on? I'd love to hear suggestions!

Love Lyssa


	11. Acrobatics

Okay so I'm sorry this chapter took so long. First final exams happened, then Chirstmas, then this chapter had to sit for a while after I wrote it so I could come back and make sure it sounded alright because the pacing in that last chapter I realized was terrible! That Sokka/Zuko interrogation? Totally rushed…now I know why there were only two reviews, nice job Lyssa. That being said I put more effort into this chapter because I didn't have to rush to get it up to prove to you all that I'm back for reals. _That_ being said…please review this time? Your opinions truly are valuable and help me write. Alright, enough of this shmutz, on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9:

Lunch was a quick affair of possum-chicken, yet again, which was devoured by Sokka's insatiable appetite and Zuko who'd been denied food for a day. After, Aang declared that they'd only be grounded another two days at the most when Appa proved able to stand, but not yet fly. With that pronouncement Sokka, who'd been getting increasingly restless with camping in one place, brightened considerably. Katara, on the other hand, wasn't so sure she was ready to leave. Though her newest puzzle, Zuko, was guaranteed to come along, the luxury of a nearby river was something she'd miss. She vowed to nag Sokka about finding a good water source near their next campsite.

Most of the afternoon was spent making slow trips back and forth from Zuko's campsite to bring his possessions back to the group's spot. He didn't have much to be carried but he, Aang, and Katara found themselves content to dawdle without Sokka's nagging presence. Katara had made sure they'd have that option by sending him off to give Appa a bath, since the bison was now mobile. In other words, she'd given him permission to laze about by the beach, leaving the rest of them to slack off in their own ways.

"So Zuko, what are you going to teach me first, huh? How about how to make a dragon of fire! You know I saw a guy do that once, at the Fire Festival, remember Katara?" The question was only one in a long stream that Zuko had been forced to endure since Aang had awoken to the news of their new partnership that morning. Zuko visibly twitched and Katara swallowed a giggle. After a deep breath he gave Aang some generic response, the patronizing note of which the young airbender seemed to miss. Zuko's temperament had clearly leveled, at least as much as could be expected of a young, male firebender. This improvement was another that convinced Katara he was genuine about their cause. She'd have to remember to point it out to Sokka later.

"You know I already learned a thing or two from Master Jeong Jeong. Have you heard of him?" Aang chattered on. At that comment Zuko granted Aang a whole sentence as an answer. Katara was only half listening but caught a word or two on Jeong Jeong's notoriety and the note of respect in Zuko's voice that the legendary deserter had accepted Aang as a pupil, however briefly. Aang noticeably latched onto this topic when Zuko proved willing to have an actual conversation.

Stories of Jeong Jeong, and eventually a few of Zuko's own firebending teachers as a child, carried them through the rest of the trips between camps, made longer when the trio decided to each carry as little as possible at a time.

Sokka snorted in derision when he got back from the river, Appa in tow with momo on his back. "This is all you got done all afternoon?" He inquired incredulously, seeing Zuko's pack and bedroll, along with other miscellaneous effects gathered around the fire.

"No, we gathered firewood too!" Aang pointed out, gesturing to a meager pile of sticks that the three had hastily scraped together, knowing what Sokka would say otherwise.

"What do we need firewood for? He can make a fire out of anything!" Sokka squealed, gesturing wildly at their new companion. The three looked at each other, all having realized the same thing, even as they gathered the pathetic excuse for wood, and all shrugged.

"And what have _you_ been doing all day, Mr. Productive?" Katara accused sarcastically. She cocked an eyebrow, taking in his hair which was still wet. Sokka crossed his arms and stomped over to their wood pile, digging through to find a suitable pair of sticks, rummaged through his pack, producing flint, and lit the fire. Neither of the other three had the heart to point out that he could have simply asked Zuko to do it, tallying it to his pride, or forgetfulness.

"What should we do about my ostrich-horse?" Zuko tossed into the silence of indulging Sokka's ego.

"Why did you get an ostrich horse? I didn't think they had those in the fire nation." Sokka piped up, having forgotten his chagrin.

Katara noticed Zuko fidget, knowing it couldn't have rightfully belonged to him. "I explained this to you last night. I've been running from my father's warriors just like you have. I would stand out as a firebender so I'm disguised as an earth nation citizen." Zuko explained, gesturing to his loose green tunic.

Sokka shrugged. "Then we sell it. You won't need it anymore and we could use the money." Sokka was right on all counts for once and Aang and Katara both nodded in agreement. With yet another mouth to feed they'd need money, especially if they ever wanted to buy a night under a roof instead of tents. Katara didn't mind the camping, but the endless nights on the hard ground had begun to affect her back. And she didn't need a tense back, not as a waterbender, tension was the last thing she needed. She eyed Zuko, knowing that she was going to get a good measure of that from now on, regardless of where she slept, and not the familiar tension of tight muscles, a new kind that formed in the middle of her gut and the back of her throat, a tension she'd never had practice dealing with, sans her short trysts with Haru and Jet. Katara shuddered and swallowed heavily.

"I'll go out and find something for myself to eat," Aang announced, bringing her back to the present, when Sokka began pulling out strips of possum-chicken that he'd skinned the day before from the salt box. Sokka nodded and went back to setting up the fire.

"Why don't we go round up your ostrich-horse, Zuko?" Katara suggested, more to announce her intent to Sokka than to Zuko. Sokka nodded again and waved them away, apparently skipping his 'be careful of Zuko, he might still be a traitor' spiel.

Katara turned to head back towards to Zuko's former camp where the ostrich-horse was still tied, hearing Zuko's light footsteps fall behind her. The walk began with an awkward silence that tore at Katara's nerves in a fashion that was becoming all-too familiar. Zuko detested it as well. He fidgeted with his hands, scuffed his feet, and generally acted like a child, to Katara's amusement, despite her discomfort.

"I'm surprised that you even let your brother carry a weapon sometimes," Zuko scoffed. Katara cocked an eyebrow but laughed good naturedly, agreeing, and responding with the story of one of Sokka's many klutzy incidents. After she was finished the silence fell again as they untied the ostrich-horse and began leading it back. Just when Katara got the foreboding feeling that Zuko was going to being up one of their earlier encounters, he started in on a similar story about his uncle when the two had just set out as refugees. Apparently the fire nation didn't train its military personnel in survival very well because the old man had mixed up plants even Katara could have identified in her short time in earth nation territory.

Just before they walked into hearing distance of the camp Katara interjected. "Come down to the river at midnight, you owe me a favor…in bending." Katara demanded, clarifying the last bit quickly. Before he could answer Katara trotted off into camp calling to Sokka, "Is dinner ready yet?!" and leaving Zuko to tie up the animal.

Katara had expected the demand to lift a weight off her chest but all it had done was add the new anticipation of another nighttime escapade with Zuko, who was now, she berated herself for thinking, not an enemy, and therefore not off-limits. Katara shuddered and allowed all thoughts along that thread fall away, at least until that night.

The evening passed quickly, though not quickly enough for Katara who had acquired Zuko's fidgeting habit. The boys went to their usual tent as did Katara, who actually allowed herself to fall asleep, knowing that she was conditioned to wake up in the dead of night by now, not worried that she'd miss her own appointment. When she woke up it was to her relief that the moon was nearly at its peak, perfect timing. As soon as she slipped into a tight tunic, good for bending as it didn't get in her way, and tied up her hair, Katara slunk out of the tent, only to see that Zuko's sleeping bag by the fire had already been vacated. She wondered if he'd even slept.

Sure enough, when she reached the bank it was to find Zuko on the ground stretching his legs, shirtless, showing off? And if he was it worked. Katara cleared her throat to announce her presence which conveniently cleared her face of the rising heat as well. Zuko looked up and crossed his legs, hunching over with elbows on his knees.

"I assume you wanted me to come out here to show you some firebending, in return for letting me watch your bending this afternoon." He spoke up. Katara nodded. "Why at night?"

"My bending is stronger at night, you know that," she replied simply. He scoffed, calling her bluff. "And because I don't think Sokka would approve of me using firebending technique. He's a little close-minded."

"I've noticed," Zuko muttered. "Well," he began, pushing himself up and brushing off his knees, "if you want to bend like a firebender you have to be able to move like one." Zuko waved her over from the edge of the trees, closer to the water.

"Move like one?" She prodded.

"Acrobatics," Zuko elaborated. "It's a part of every firebender's training, though some use it more in their own personal style that others. I've never been much of an acrobat but…it does help with agility." Zuko explained, looking down with his admission that he lacked talent in the area. Katara almost laughed at the similarity in his male ego to that of her brother's.

Katara quickly chalked his shirtless state up to ease of movement, refusing to appreciate his body, even as a fellow warrior. "You can do a cartwheel, right?" Zuko asked, interrupting her _not_ noticing his lean waist and toned arms. Katara nodded. With the bulky clothing worn in the south pole there wasn't really the ability to learn acrobatics but that much she could do.

"Show me," Zuko insisted. Katara obliged and turned a slightly sloppy wheel, though she landed cleanly. Zuko tilted his head pensively. "Your legs are too far forward. Keep them straight over your head, and point your toes—it keeps you lined up." Katara nodded, falling into her role as a student that she'd become accustomed to under Pakku. Even the straightforward analysis was the same, though Zukko lacked Pakku's biting sarcasm that came with any misstep. She tried again and Zuko nodded. "Better. Okay, this is what I'll try to teach you tonight."

Katara involuntarily shuddered at the word "tonight". This wasn't the only late night of practice he intended to spend with her. Katara gave up admonishing herself for growing excited by the prospect.

Jerking herself back from those thoughts Katara forced herself to focus as Zuko pushed off backwards with his feet, landed on his hands, and pushed off to right himself back to his feet in what she seemed to recall being named a 'handspring' for obvious reasons. It looked easy enough but…

"I don't think I can do that…" Katara admitted. Zuko smirked and dusted his hands together.

"Not yet," He amended and motioned for her to come closer. Katara set her jaw. He was right, since when did she quail in the face of challenges? _Since I've become an anxious, besotted little girl. _Doing as she was told, Katara sidled over next to him as her new teacher moved to his knees. "Now stand there," he indicated pointing just in front of him to his left. "No, face away from me." She turned obediently.

Katara cursed herself silently for flinching when his hand landed on the small of her back. Zuko looked up at her. "Calm down already." Chastised, she snapped her head forward, refusing to look at him, which did a little for her nerves. "Now, arms up, straight—together. Good" He coached her. "Now bend backwards until your hands touch the ground." Katara looked at him nervously. "Just do it." Zuko ordered, pressing his hand harder to her back to remind her he was there. She nodded and faced forward again, tightening her muscles. Slowly she bent back and relaxed into his helping hand until her hands did in fact touch the ground. "Good. Now kick your legs over. Katara grimaced but tried to do as she was told. Eventually she ended up pushing both feet off separately and treading air until they landed back over her head.

Zuko gave her a few pointers about how to keep her legs together and then insisted she try again. After a few more tries she could comfortably perform the move with his help. "Okay, uh try it by yourself now." Zuko said, looking away after she stood up from her last arch. He pulled his hand away and she could swear it was shaking until he shook it and planted it firmly on his hip. Well that served him right to be as nervous as her.

Taking a deep breath Katara snapped her arms up and fell back into her arch successfully then pushed her legs over. All the repetitive motion was starting to make her abdomen tighten but she didn't mind. This kind of tension was one she was familiar with.

Zuko looked up and pulled a half smile. "Not bad, do you want to try it in the air now?" He prompted. Katara's stomach churned. _And there's the nerves, back again. Nice job Zuko._

"Uh, I should probably try it like this a few more times." Katara pointed out, hoping she sounded sensible. Zuko nodded.

Katara set up again and started her bend but this time she realized too late that she'd gone to fast. Her arms flailed uselessly as her head dove straight for the ground. _This is going to hurt_. Zuko's hand shot out, she'd forgotten he was right beside her. His arm broke the fall but the impact jerked him forward. He caught himself by throwing an arm out on Katara's other side. She looked up at Zuko who'd ended up inadvertently poised over her. _This is exactly what I was trying to avoid_. Silently she waited to see what would happen.

* * *

Zuko cursed inwardly as he wasted precious moments with his own cowardice. He'd kissed plenty of girls before; the only difference with this one was her coloring, an exotic surprise that even the firelords couldn't enjoy with the last hundred years of war against her nation. That and of course the fact that he wasn't her future ruler. She had nothing to gain by cozying up to him. Zuko only realized then how easy he'd had it back in his homeland. There, any girls would fight each other for the chance to woo the crowned prince. Out here, in some earth nation forest, he was just another young man who had no idea how to charm a woman.

* * *

Katara cleared her throat when the mental willing of:_ Do it, you know you want to_, didn't work out. Katara was no fool; her lack of experience with men in no way indicated a lack of comprehension. Jet, at least, had been something of a learning experience for her regardless of his intentions. So despite not knowing how to proceed, she at least knew the status quo.

"What was it you were saying about waterbenders and firebenders and passion last night?" She prompted, not bothering to cover the heavy waver in her voice. Zuko's attention focused back on her in surprise, as if the comment had been the last thing he'd expected to her.

Katara fidgeted. She hadn't moved and neither had he. Clearly they both knew what was going to happen but neither knew the protocol and neither especially wanted to be first to explore it.

"That the key to our bending is something we share." He murmured, finally looking her in the eyes. And when he did Katara could literally feel the resolve flood out of her.

"Passion?" She managed to squeak. Zuko nodded.

Just when she thought that they would be stuck in this deadlock of not having the guts to make the first move, Zuko did. Without warning whatsoever he descended on her and caught up her lips with his.

The setting was exactly the same as with their kiss a few days prior: the same river, the same forest, the middle of the night. But tonight Zuko didn't give her the chance to contemplate the situation or to run away. And Katara found herself not wanting the option anyhow.

Katara couldn't help the surprised squeak when she found his tongue in her mouth. Zuko quickly pulled away. "Sorry was that—" He began but she cut him off.

"No, no sorry. I'm just…new to this." She admitted but to prove her willingness, dared to slip a hand behind his neck and pull him back.

And it was then, at the most unlikely moment, that Katara wondered how long they could keep these little trysts that were bound to become more common, from Aang and Sokka.

* * *

Well there you have it. I just started and couldn't stop writing XD Please let me know if you agree with me that the pacing in this chapter is _much _more realistic than the last chapter. Oh, and you're welcome for the 6 page chapter :P Thanks for continuing to read everyone. Oh, and _please_ review because I only got two on the last chapter (probably because it sucked)

Luv Lyssa


	12. Excursion

Just under a year later, here you are with chapter 12. How crazy is this? I started writing Lurking in the Shadows right before my freshman year of high school and I'm about to graduate. Nuts. Anyhow, I won't make promises this time because I obviously can't keep them but I already have the next chapter written so at least you have that much assured

* * *

Katara awoke against something scratchy but soft. She groaned when she became aware of a dull ache in her back. She opened her eyes and peeled her cheek away from the grass.  
"Well good morning," said an obnoxiously familiar voice. The waterbender suppressed another groan and sat up.  
"Sokka why are you out here?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. He glanced at her askance.  
"Exactly what it looks like I'm doing," he quipped with a glance at the fishing rod in his hands. He was sitting a few yards away on the bank, reclining back into the grass.  
Katara remembered the activities of the night before and started to her feet, looking around. No Zuko in sight. The sun had just begun to rise behind the tree line, early morning then.  
"I should get back to camp," Katara said absently. Sokka waved her off with a "whatever" to send her on her way.  
On the short walk back Katara tried to remember all the details of the night before. She recalled how their training session had digressed into something more personal. There had been some rolling around on the bank. She remembered running her fingers through his hair that had begun to grow out. Katara bit her lip in consternation. Where was this relationship going? Was it even a relationship? She sighed when the camp clearing came into view. Aang and Zuko stood next to each other in a firebending stance facing away from her. Aang must have heard her footsteps as she got closer because he turned abruptly and somersaulted through he air to land beside her.  
"Katara where were you this morning?" he asked. She glanced at Zuko, who had turned to hear the conversation.  
"I couldn't sleep last night and decided to practice by the river." She said, settling to speak as much of the truth as possible.  
"Oh, okay," he acquiesced easily enough. "Zuko, can I take Appa to the river? I'll practice more when I get back, I promise." He begged. Katara thought she saw Zuko glance in her direction before he nodded.  
"We've worked enough for the morning," he allowed. Aang rounded Appa up within the minute and was bounding past the clearing in the direction of the river.

Katara made as if she'd forgotten Zuko was present, undoing her hair and ducking into her tent to change. She tossed aside the close-fitting tunic from the night before in favor of the longer version and began to re-braid her long tresses. Finally she remerged to find Zuko sitting cross-legged in front of the place where the fire would be, were it lit. His eyes were closed and his arms poised at rest along his legs. She had the urge to sit across from him and join in the meditation but decided against it. As much as she needed to be calm she preferred to brood on the matters at hand.  
Hands, Zuko's hands resting behind her neck and at the small of her back. His arms coiled around her. His legs on either side of her, and then hers around him. His lips--everywhere, places she'd never thought of, her collar, her shoulder, her neck, her wrist.  
The waterbender shuddered and shook the images from her mind. She went about the menial tasks of camp, organizing bags, drying meat, shaking out the bedrolls, and such. But no matter what her eyes kept darting back to Zuko, still as the trees ringing the clearing. Shirtless, again. Even from a distance she could pick out the lines of his chest that she'd traced, anxiously unaware of what to do. The muscles of his arms, just below his shoulders, that had clenched beneath her wandering fingertips. Katara cleared her throat loudly, not for his attention, but to focus her own. Regardless, she got his.  
"I didn't think they should find us there together in the morning so I let you sleep and came back alone." He explained. Katara supposed that translated roughly to "I'm sorry".  
"I don't remember falling asleep," she admitted, taking a seat across the fire pit and crossing her legs.  
"I think I wore you out." He said, eyes still closed. She felt the telling tingle in her face and studied her feet. "The acrobatics, I mean." She murmured a quiet assent and closed her own eyes as she tried to relax.  
Finally, once she managed to forget Zuko sitting in front of her, it worked. The morning chill was a welcome presence; the wind caressed her shoulders every few moments. Eventually she slowed her breathing-- and her thoughts--to a comforting crawl.  
"Maybe you'll manage to get the handspring without help tonight" Zuko said, cutting into her newly organized thoughts. And there it was, her assurance that this was no one-sided infatuation, that she'd not misread his intent, that even in the clear morning he was looking forward to the same encounter she was. This was more that a late night lapse of judgment.  
"And after that?" Katara found herself bold enough to ask with eyes open.  
"No hands," Zuko replied without opening his eyes and the slightest grin.

* * *

Huzzah—Love, Lyssa


	13. No Hands

Well this is all I have so far. Sorry these two chapters are so short. I wrote them in spare time at school on my itouch so they seemed a lot longer than they are. Unfortunately this is all I have so far so you'll have to bear with me and pray that I keep the ideas coming. Love to all who still read and review after all these years :)

* * *

Once again Katara found that Zuko had beat her to their practice spot. And, as usual, he sat quietly by the bank. Though this time, she determined, he would be the one caught off guard, as she had been so many times. She made a wide circle around him, just out of hearing range, and stepped into the shallows of the water. With a few quick movements she encased her feet in ice to drift silently down river to where he sat by the water. Once there, she leaned in slowly, close enough that his face was the only thing in her line of sight.  
"And what are you waiting for?" She mocked, pleased with the nearly imperceptible jerk he made. He opened his eyes slowly, surveying her water walking technique.  
"Creative," he admitted. "But you aren't here to show off." with that he stood and began walking away from he water, to a more practical space for practice. She shot a sour look at his back and stepped out of the river, ice sliding off her feet like water as she did so.  
"Do a few practice runs of the motions from last night." He directed.  
Katara quickly obliged, repeating the familiar pattern of falling back on her hands and kicking her legs over.

After, Zuko began instructing her in how to push off backwards with her legs, not just lean backwards. She did well enough after he'd helped her through it with a hand at her back several times. She even managed to retreat into her mind and focus on the work, rather than the heady feeling of his hand pressed against the small of her back.  
Before long she could do it alone. She bent her knees, pushed with her thighs, sprung backwards, planted her palms, and swung her legs over to land upright. She even managed to string together two in a row, though it only worked once before she fell on her backside trying to replicate the success.  
Zuko scoffed at that and got to his feet where he'd been observing her get comfortable with being in the air. "Would you like to try it with no hands at all?" He asked. Katara cocked her head to the side, intrigued.  
"How, exactly?" She replied.

Zuko backed away and rolled his shoulders a couple times. Without warning he leapt into two handsprings and then flipped backwards once more, this time with his arms and knees tucked in, and landed neatly on his feet.  
Katara set her jaw and nodded. "I want to try."  
"Good." Zuko nodded and motioned her over to him. "Like before," he directed. Katara obediently took her spot perpendicular to him, facing the tree line while he squared off to her side. She went rigid when his fingers slipped beneath her shirt.  
"Relax," he ordered as he lifted her shirt to her ribs with an air of professionalism. He twisted the excess fabric at the middle of her back and caught it in his fist. "So I can catch you," he explained. Katara nodded, ready.

She bent at the knees and held for a moment to take a steadying breath. She pushed off backwards, feeling the world spinning in her head and Zuko's hand behind her knee to pull her toward the ground. She landed hard, forgetting to bend her knees, sending a shock through her spine. She realized she'd closed her eyes. Zuko nodded as she glanced at him.  
"Good. I carried your weight. Don't rely on me this time." They continued the practice until Katara's thighs were sore and she begged off for a rest.  
She collapsed on the grass with a groan. Zuko took a seat beside her and rested his arms on his knees. "Let me see your hands," he ordered. She offered one up, too tired to argue or question. Zuko grunted. "Don't work at it too much, you'll tear up your hands."  
"So?" She muttered.  
"So you'll be useless if you cut up and bruise them." He pointed out. "And you'll e asked questions about it that you can't give answers to." He said pointedly. Katara shrugged non-commitally. He still hadn't let go of her wrist and the contact was beginning to elicit that churning feeling in her stomach. "So you think you're confident without them?" He challenged. Katara wasn't certain what he meant but nodded, her eyes fixed on he sky even though she knew he was looking at her. Zuko loomed over her and pulled her hand above her head.  
Before she could react he'd snatched the other and pinned it with the first beneath his long fingers. He leaned over her top half leaving her the option of looking him in the eye or turning away. Instead she focused on his chin. Zuko scoffed.  
"You stand up to the prince of the fire nation at the north pole but here you cower?" he shook his head.  
"Fighting is something I have practice with," she countered defensively. She expected a response but got none. Instead he waited, unmoving, until she began to fidget uncomfortably.  
_It isn't fair_, she thought sourly. _He's had experience with this kind of thing and he expects me to be aggressive? _He was mocking her. Her brow furrowed and she arched her back to try and gain leverage to free her arms. "You cocky basta--" she tried to grit out before he pressed down against her and threw his lips against hers.  
"That's the spirit I know," he murmured against her lips.

His second hand landed on her stomach where her shirt was still pulled up around her ribs. His fingers splayed out across her abdomen and she arched to the touch. He freed her hands and slipped his behind her back to pull her into his lap. He leaned back onto one elbow as he guided her legs to straddle his waist. Un-instructed she rocked her hips forward against his. He moaned, sounding almost strangled to Katara.  
_She couldn't have done that on purpose_, he thought. Until she did it again, either she'd had more practice than she let on or she was a quick learner. Zuko opted for the second, having seen it for himself in the last few nights.  
"Zuko," Katata breathed hesitantly, pulling away. He pulled back as well, reclining onto his elbows. "What is this?" she asked, looking down at him.  
Zuko shrugged, unabashed. "It is what it is. I don't think there's a protocol for this kind of thing on the road."  
Katara nodded, he was right. It wasn't as if they could tell Aang or Sokka; what would she even say? Her head snapped up at a rustle from the trees by the edge of the forest.  
"Its nothing," Zuko assured her.

With a grunt he flipped Katara over, resting between her legs while his hands ghosted along her sides and over the taut bindings bracing her chest. She arched into those touches helplessly, unaware of how to reciprocate until she dared moved her lips away from his, down along his neck and chest, eliciting a quiet sigh from Zuko, the least aggressive sound she thought she'd ever heard him make.  
And thus they continued until Katara could no longer hold her head up from exhaustion.  
"Come on," Zuko prodded. "You can't stay out here again tonight"  
"Why not?" She groaned.  
"It's going to rain," Zulo groused. When she didn't respond, he scooped her up in his arms like a child.  
Right before she fell asleep Katara wondered what Sokka and Aang would say if they found out. Hopefully she wouldn't have to know for a while.

* * *

That's all she wrote.


End file.
